· кαηנσυ · sεηтιмιεηтσs ·
by HinataElric
Summary: Amor no correspondido, rabia, celos, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, amor, pasión y reconciliación; Son varios sentimientos que uniran a dos seres muy diferentes. — Pausado
1. мυкυωα яз nαι αι

_**U**__na serie _Sasu**x**Hina

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Amor no correspondido, rabia, celos, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, amor, pasión y reconciliación

報われない愛、怒り、嫉妬、痛み、苦しみ、悲しみ、愛、情熱と和解

Mukuwa re nai ai, ikari, shitto, itami, kurushimi, kanashimi, ai, jounetsu to wakai

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

X

X

X

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a kishimoto masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

_Ka_**_n_**_jou_

Hatsu no getsume**n**: Mukuwa re nai ai

X

X

Por cuanto tiempo tendré que estar recluida en esta oscura y vacía habitación. Llevo más de un mes sin ver la luz del sol, sin ver a mi familia, y peor aun sin ver a mi amado Gaara-kun -

Escucho pasos- "oh no de nuevo es el"–mi piel se eriza de pensar en que el ya esta aquí, puedo escuchar el ruido de las llaves liberando del seguro la puerta de esta habitación, la puerta rechina al abrirse-

Ahí esta el, parado sin decir ni una sola palabra como de costumbre, vestido con aquel traje negro que hace juego con su cabello y ojos color carbón, su piel es mas blanca que la lana de una oveja-

-"¿Tienes hambre? –deja una bandeja llena de comida en la única mesa que esta en la habitación, tomo asiento para comenzar a probar aquella comida insípida. Ya me acostumbre todos los días es lo mismo, pero no puedo exigirle a mi _raptor_-

-"Te dejare salir solo una vez al mes"-su tono era sereno, no había ningún truco en sus palabras, acaso el ¿me tenia confianza? Que le hacia pensar que no escaparía a la primera oportunidad-"Solo tendrás medio día para convivir con quien tu desees, si después de 12 horas no estas aquí, te buscare y créeme que te encontrare ¿quedo claro? –sus ojos se volvían de un color rojizo, ¿Qué le sucedía? Todo esto era tan extraño. Asentí y el salió de la habitación arrastrando levemente sus pies como si bailara. Un mes entero conviviendo con aquel nombre y aun no sabía su nombre.

El tic tac del reloj me ponía nervioso, por más horas que pasaran era como si el tiempo en esa casa se detuviera solo dejando andar las manecillas del reloj antiguo-

-"Quiero estar con Gaara-kun" –suspire resignada a que ese día no se llevaría acabo, ¿o si?, el dijo que tendría medio día, eso quería decir que volvería a mirar aquellos ojos color aguamarina que me hechizaban, su cabello carmesí, volvería tocar su blanca piel nívea, volvería a escuchar su voz, llegar a pensar eso, me ponía _Feliz_.

Seguía recostada en aquella gran cama, no pensaba en nada más que en mi familia y amigos, ¿Por qué esto me sucedía a mí?, no lo entendía aun-

Ese aroma…era el, estaba muy segura de eso, me levante asustada de la cama trayendo conmigo un pincho de la chimenea, su aroma se hacia mas intenso.

-"Aunque deseas matarme con eso no lo lograrías" –era el y estaba detrás de mi- "y aunque desearas matarme…no lo lograrías"-pude percibir una sonrisa de superioridad al momento en que me di la vuelta para mirarlo cara a cara-

-"¿Quién es usted, y porque me tiene aquí? –el me sonrió, quitando el pincho de mis manos y lanzándolo lejos de los dos-

-"Buena pregunta" –acerco sus rostro a mi cuello, para después es un vil movimiento besarlo con pasión desenfrenada, no atinaba a decir nada, mi corazón se aceleraba, que demonios pasaba con el, cerré mis ojos tratando de pensar en algo mas, lo único que podía hacer era alejarlo con mis manos pero eso era inútil el era mucho mas fuerte- "Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke, y estas aquí por una sola razón…llenar mi existencia"-susurro a mi oído, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja de una manera un tanto erótica, que sensaciones causaba en mi era como estar con…-

-"Gaara-kun"-el se alejo de mi bruscamente, me miro con rabia, con sus ojos me reprendía bruscamente-

-"¿Quién es el?- se notaba la molestia en cada palabra que salía de su boca. Yo no respondí- "¿Quién es el? –volvió a preguntar ahora mas exaltado. Y yo no volví a responder- "bien, esta es la primera regla de muchas" –lo mire confundida- "Si vuelves a repetir ese nombre de ese hombre o de alguno otro mas que no sea el mío, lo matare lentamente frente a tus ojos, ¿entendiste? –un _**si**_ apagado salió a través de mis labios-

¿Cómo fue que llegue a esta situación, como fue que el me tiene enclaustrada como si yo fuera un criminal?

_El clima era húmedo en aquel pueblo llamado Konoha, el sol ya no cubría el pueblo, ahora solo era una un lugar húmedo y nublado-_

_Prestigioso lugar por su famosa comida, sus hermosas mujeres, atractivos varones, y familias ricas y poderosas, claro que no todo era bueno, desde hace mas de 100 años corría una leyenda urbana de demonios bebedores de sangre, claro muchos la creían otros solo la contaban para atraer personas curiosas al pueblo-_

_La noche ya había llegado a Konoha, no había ni una sola alma en la calle a excepción de una joven de apariencia frágil que vagaba sin rumbo fijo, sus rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y su cuerpo de moretones, cayo al suelo desmayada…_

_-"Vaya –un hombre alto de cabellera azabache miro a la joven por unos instantes- Esto a sido una sorpresa" –sonrió para si y tomo en brazos a la chica-_

_Pasaban las horas y aquella mujer no despertaba, decidió hacer algo al respecto; tomo algunos hielos de un vaso y los coloco en el pecho de la chica, el agua helada causo un gran efecto, ella despertó-_

_-"¿Dónde…? –miro a su alrededor confundida-_

_-"Mi casa"- la curiosidad lo invadía, miro directamente el rostro de la mujer encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos color plata, simplemente eran hermosos-_

_-"¿Qué sucedió?_

_-"Te encontré tirada, seguro morirás de frio"_

_-"y-yo….gracias"-_

_-"No tienes que agradecer, de una forma u otra me pagaras la acción"_

_-"¿C-como? –miro a aquel hombre confundida-_

_-"Primero no te iras de aquí, segundo me servirás, tercero ya lo pensare"_

_La joven no poda creer lo que había escuchado, su mente estaba llena de tantas incógnitas-_

-"Hinata" –la llamo-

-"S-si"

-"Trae mi botella de vino"- asentí nerviosa mientras sacaba una botella de vino de un pequeño anaquel, tome una copa y serví aquella bebida alcohólica, coloque la copa sobre un mesita-

-"Y-yo p-puedo i-irme a b-bañar" –pregunte, el solo asintió. Entre al cuarto de baño continuo la habitación, me desnude poco a poco sintiendo el frio de mi piel, me vi unos instantes en el espejo, estaba pálida- "solo quiero regresar a mi casa"- termine de desvestirme y entre a la tina. Mis huesos se congelaban, el agua estaba helada. Pero no había forma de tener una ducha con alguna caliente al menos eso me había dicho Uchiha-san-

-"Sabes cual es la razón por la cual estas aquí" –el estaba parado en la puerta del baño, solo pude cubrirme con mis manos, el me miro de una manera posesiva y prosiguió- "Primera tu no me amas, segunda yo hare que lo hagas quieras o no."-

-"Me ama" –pregunte-

-"Amor no correspondido" – me fulmino con su mirada de carbón-

* * *

_Hola, ¿Qué tal? Pues espero les guste si no, pues háganmelo sabes Ok, dejen Reviews ¡Onegai! Pues se me vino este fic cuando miraba la lluvia, aaahh –suspiro- amo la lluvia es tan, tan relajante…a veces...Xd bien pues me voy con este fic no tardare en actualizar ya que, pues tengo varios capitulo adelantados._

_Por ahora no se si continuare los otros ya que, mi laptop volvió a ponerse loca y pues me formatearon todo y no me respaldaron y pues se me perdió todo._

_Bien pues me despido._

_HinataElriC._

_Srita. Abarai Kurosaki_


	2. ιкαяι

_**U**__na serie _Sasu**x**Hina

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Amor no correspondido, rabia, celos, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, amor, pasión y reconciliación

報われない愛、怒り、嫉妬、痛み、苦しみ、悲しみ、愛、情熱と和解

Mukuwa re nai ai, ikari, shitto, itami, kurushimi, kanashimi, ai, jounetsu to wakai

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

X

X

X

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a kishimoto masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

_Ka_**_n_**_jou_

ba**n** me Tsuki : Ikari

X

X

El ambiente se siente muy tenso desde aquel día, jamás debí haber preguntado tal barbaridad-

_-"Sabes cual es la razón por la cual estas aquí" –el estaba parado en la puerta del baño, solo pude cubrirme con mis manos, el me miro de una manera posesiva y prosiguió- "Primera tu no me amas, segunda yo hare que lo hagas quieras o no."- _

_-"Me ama" –pregunte-_

_-"Amor no correspondido" – me fulmino con su mirada de carbón-_

Desde ese día, el había estado diferente, cada vez que se acercaba a mi sus ojos cambian de color, definitivamente el era alguien de otro mundo. Por el momento solo pienso en que pronto llegara el día en que pueda salir y esta junto a el-

-"Busca una buena botella de vino"- me ordena, mientras observa por aquel gran ventanal que tiene la mansión-

Al menos me ah dejado salir de la oscura habitación, supongo que es un gran logro para mi, en el momento menos pesando seguro y regresare con los míos, busco aquella botella de vino…"se acabaron" suspiro un poco nerviosa ante la respuesta que me pueda dar Uchiha-sama, así es me ah obligado a llamarlo como si fuera mi amo-

Regreso a el salón principal y ahí sigue el mirando la densa niebla que cubre los alrededores, es tan deprimente-

-"¿y? – lo miro con pavor, ante la respuesta que me de, el me interroga con aquellos ojos negros del mismo plumaje que el de un cuervo…el me caza con su mirada-

-"S-se termino" –baje la mirada mientras hacia una reverencia. Un estruendo se escucho en la casa, yo mientras seguía con la vista hacia abajo-

-"Iré por mas vino"-asentí, cuando levante mi mirada el ya no estaba, solo dejo su olor característico "menta"-

Camine por toda la mansión, pasillo tras pasillos, habitación tras habitación, era gigantesca, tenia un color café en las paredes y puertas de roble y pino, era hermosa aunque algo tenebrosa, los cuadros en las paredes estaban rasgados a la mitad y el rostro de las personas de los retratos era muy común en especial sus ojos negros-

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al llegar al final del pasillo por el cual caminaba, abrí el cerrojo d de la puerta, la puerta rechinaba bastante, abrí con cuidado y entre, mis ojos no podían creer lo que observaban, la habitación estaba cubierta de retratos de una mujer de hermoso cabello negro, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca como la nieve, se parecía mucho a Uchiha-sama… ¿Quién seria esa mujer? Me quede embelesada con tal hermosura, en cada retrato sonreía, era una sonrisa maternal y llena de amor…como la de mi madre.

-"¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –alguien detrás de mi dijo furioso, lo mire por unos momentos mientras pensaba en alguna escusa, pero nada se me ocurría-"¡Responde!"-grito furioso- "Nadie tiene derecho a entrar aquí" –empujo mi cuerpo fuera de la habitación, la puerta se cerró agresivamente-

-"Y-yo p-puedo" –mi mejilla me ardía, el me había abofeteado, quien se creía ese hombre-

-"Jamás entres a esa habitación"-acaricie mi mejilla tratando de contener el ardor, me dolía…pero no podía dejar que el lo supiera, si algo que me enseño mi padre es que un Hyuuga jamás debe mostrarse débil- "ahora, ¡LARGO!"-grito, yo solo pude obedecer-

Quiero salir de aquí, quiero volver a ser libre…no puedo seguir en esta situación, el me hace sentir terrible-

-"Baka…Uchiha baka"-me recosté bocabajo en la cama, no pude evitar dejar salir lagrimas, no puedo ser fuerte, ya no puedo, me siento impotente, porque no le grito un par de cosas, porque no le enfrento, porque siempre tengo que comportarme como un gatito asustado-

-"Así que soy un baka"-me miraba desde la puerta, me gire para quedar bocarriba…acaso el estaba ¿sonriendo?...creo que Uchiha-sama puede llegar a ser un tanto bipolar-"Un sirviente no debería referirse de esa manera a su amo"- estúpido altanero…tranquila Hinata, tranquila tu no eres de esa forma así que tranquila, lo mire de manera desafiante-"Deja de fingir esa mirada" –como sabia que fingía, como lo sabia, todo esto me ponía nerviosa-

-"Yo no soy su-su sirviente" –dije-

-"Bien, entonces vete"-sonrió, había algo en esa sonrisa que no me cuadraba, ¿hablaba enserio? Me dejaría irme…-"Claro, si puedes salir primero de aquí"-eso era ¿sarcasmo? El estaba jugando conmigo de eso estaba cine porciento segura-

-"P-pero y-yo… ¿esta jugando conmigo?" –el asintió y salió de la habitación, apoye mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas- "debería buscar la forma de salir de este lugar"- empecé a darme varios golpes con mi frente en las rodillas-"esto, está mal" –me levante decidida y Salí de la habitación, supongo que será fácil…eso quiero creer, lo busque de un lado a otro y no estaba como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, entre a la cocina y trate de abrir la puerta al patio, pero era inútil tenia el cerrojo puesto, y claro no tenia las llaves, solo había una posibilidad. Mire hacia la chimenea de la estufa, suspiré dándome valor y trepe por aquella pequeña abertura, salí de la casa cubierta de tizne. Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas podían, pero cada segundo era una eternidad, no podía salir de las áreas verdes de esa mansión, seguí corriendo adentrándome al bosque. Pare debido al cansancio, mire a mi alrededor…era hermoso, un lago cubierto por una densa capa de hielo figurando cristal, y los pinos de mi alrededor cubiertos de nieve, era como en los cuentos de mi infancia, cuando la princesa se encontraba con su amado secretamente, era tan precioso. Un crujido me alerto me escondí detrás de unos arbustos, tenia miedo de que se tratara de algún animal peligroso o peor aun de Uchiha-sama. Pero me equivocaba frente a mi se encontraba aquel hombre que yo tanto quería, corrí hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza el me miro sorprendido correspondiendo mi abrazo, acaricio mi cabeza para después darme un beso en la frente, mi corazón latía a mil por hora-

-"¿Estas Bien? –asentí- me preocupaste demasiado llevo varias semanas buscándote…que bueno que estas bien- me miro con ternura, me abrazo más fuerte mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello besándolo con cariño-

-"Gaara-Kun…te extrañe" –dije sinceramente, el tomo mi mano indicándome un camino a seguir-

-"¿acaso intentas llevarte a mi sirviente?" –esa voz…era el no tenia duda…Uchiha Sasuke, estaba frente a mí, me miro de una manera posesiva y agresiva-

-"Así que tu fuiste quien la tenia raptada" –gaara-kun indico que me colocara detrás de el-

-"Que acusación tan falsa, mas bien yo diría que ella esta pagando por un servicio" –bajo de la rama en donde se encontraba parado, y camino hacia Gaara-kun de manera desafiante-

-"Uchiha-sama y-yo"

-"¿Uchiha-sama? –gaara-kun rio al escuchar de la forma que llamaba a mi amo- llamas a este asesino _Uchiha-sama_, que tonto de tu parte Hinata-

-"¿Asesino?-

-"No te suena la típica historia de _bebedores de sangre nocturnos_"-mire confundida a los dos-

-"¿vampiro?-susurre-

-"No suelo refirme a mi mismo con ese sobrenombre"-en un parpadeo Uchiha-sama apareció detrás de gaara-kun golpeándolo con fuerza, el se levanto de manera veloz abalanzándose sobre Uchiha-sama, mientras lo golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro, Uchiha-sama me observaba de nuevo con esa mirada de rencor, odio-

Uchiha-sama golpeo con fuerza a gaara-kun, haciendo que el cayera sobre mi-

-"Lo siento" –me dijo para después levantarse- "vete"-negué-"ahora"-me ordeno-

-"N-no t-te dejare aquí Ga-gara-kun" –dije con temor-

El tomo mi rsotro con ambas manos y beso mi frente-

Una sensación de terror invadío mi cuerpo, Gaara-kun me miraba con tranquilidad, cerre mis ojos por unos instantes y al volver a abrirlos de la boca de mi prometido salía sangre,en su pecho había una daga enterrada…el, Uchiha Sasuke cumplió su advertencia…Dije el nombre de un hombre y el lo mato frente a mis ojos-

Mire directamente su rostro tenia una mueca de rabia en el, sus ojos volvían a cambiar a ese color carmín-

Saco la daga del cuerpo de Gaara-kun dejándolo caer como si fuera un paquete de basura, mire aterrorizada y no pude evitar gritar y lloran como jamás lo había hecho, mi mente se puso en blanco y mi alma cayo en una profunda desesperación…estaba segura de algo, Odiaba a ese hombre mas que a nadie en este mundo.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Creo que Gaara-kun no se lo merecía, XD gomene, demo tenia que morir alguien…cof cof ando medio sádica, pues espero les guste gracias por sus reviews; _Viicoviic,Karina Ntasumi, Dark Amy-chan y AdriFernan19._

Déjenme decirles que esta fue la actualización más rápida que eh hecho en todo lo que llevo haciendo fanfics.

Pues no vemos hasta la otra ¿me dejan reviews? –Pongo ojitos de perrito casi muriendo-

_HinataElriC._

_ **K**urosaki **A**barai  
_


	3. sнιттσ

_**U**__na serie _Sasu**x**Hina

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Amor no correspondido, rabia, celos, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, amor, pasión y reconciliación

報われない愛、怒り、嫉妬、痛み、苦しみ、悲しみ、愛、情熱と和解

Mukuwa re nai ai, ikari, shitto, itami, kurushimi, kanashimi, ai, jounetsu to wakai

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

X

X

X

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a kishimoto masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

_Ka_**_n_**_jou_

ba**n**me no tsuki: shitto

X

X

Saque la daga del cuerpo de ese bastardo dejándolo caer como si fuera un paquete de basura, mire a la Hyuuga y me quede contemplando como lloraba con amargura, se abrazaba a si misma repitiendo la misma frase _"lo odio"-_

-"Levántate"-le ordene pero ella no hizo caso, la tome con fuerza de su brazo levantándola a la fuerza- "camina" –casi la llevaba a rastras, su cuerpo se resistía, seguía mirando aquellos ojos cubiertos de lagrimas. Yo di una orden y le advertí…ella es la culpable por desobedecer-

-"Onegai…onegai quiero estar con el un momento mas"-me decía, que estúpido seria al dejarla con aquel individuo-

-"Esta muerto"-dije para finalizar, ella me miro con odio y siguió caminando-

Llegando a la mansión la encerré en su habitación para que no volviera a escapar, deje algo de comida y me retire de ahí.

.

.

.

-"Gaara-kun…"-su nombre se atoraba en mi garganta, las lagrimas seguían escapando de mis ojos-"estoy de nuevo encerrada"-suspire cansada. Me dirigí hacia la ventana mirando el atardecer-"Uchiha Sasuke Idiota"-cerré mis ojos para seguir derramando mas lagrimas, caí al suelo desesperada por tratar de calmar mi sentir, ¿Qué debo de hacer?, ya puedo seguir mas…ya no puedo-"Lavanda…"-ese olor llego hasta mi nariz…amaba el olor a lavanda, pero…a quien podía pertenecer tan exquisito aroma-

-"Buenas noches mi querida dama"-mire a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie… ¿a quien pertenecía tal voz?, limpie mis lagrimas y me levante del suelo, camine hacia la chimenea buscando el atizador. Ahora que lo recuerdo el alejo cualquier cosa con filo de mis manos…Uchiha Baka- "Por aquí"-las velas de la habitación se encendieron, dejando ver a un hombre de aspecto tranquilo, ojos y cabello igual al carbón…-

-¿Q-quien…e-es usted? –pregunte nerviosa-

Sus ojos negros se clavaron sobre mí, esa sensación ya la había vivido-

Hizo una reverencia y dijo-"Uchiha Itachi"-ser acerco a mi y con su mano seco las lagrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas-"Tus ojos se ven pequeños…no son muy atractivos cuando lloras"-

-"A-aléjese de mi". Quite su mano de golpe y le di la espalda, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, con el apellido _Uchiha_-

-"Tranquila no quiero lastimarte"

-"Yo creo que si…"-dije-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar en eso? –Me miro interrogante-

-"E-el y-ya me ah lastimado demasiado… y-y"

-"Mi hermano no ah estado bien, compréndelo"

Comprender, eso me causaba cierta gracia, como comprender a ese hombre tan miserable que dañaba a las personas solo por ganas de hacerlo…comprender que ese hombre mato a la persona mas amada para mi-

-"Quiero ir a casa"

-"Lamento decírtelo, pero eso no es posible. Tu tienes muchos crímenes que pagar"

-"¡Y-yo no eh hecho nada malo!"-le grite-

-"No grites, es algo molesto. Pues tu no has hecho nada pero tu familia si"-

-"Mi familia no ah hecho nada malo, al igual que yo"-

-"Aun eres muy joven para saber acerca de los crímenes de tu familia"-de que hablaba no entendía nada, mi familia siempre ah sido de personas fuertes y honestas, jamás dañarían al prójimo-

-"Usted y su hermano solo dicen mentiras"-el sonrió y mientras con su índice hacia una seña de _n_o-

-"¿te interesa saber del pasado de tu familia eh Hyuuga-san?-lo ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón, yo no respondí-"Esta bien, será mejor que tomes asiento pequeña Hyuuga"-no hice caso, pero si mirada invadió mi persona, algo hizo que obedeciera a lo que me pedía así lo hice-"desde hace siglos, la familia Hyuuga y los Uchiha tenían conflictos debido a el poder ejercido en Konoha, los Hyuuga descubrieron un secreto que guardaban os Uchiha, desde entonces ellos y varias familias aliadas a Konoha, comenzaron la masacre de cualquier Uchiha, que conocieran…porque te lo digo, fácil, Hiashi asesino a mis padres frente a mi hermano menor, porque estas aquí, Hiashi te vendió a nosotros como trato de paz- era mentira, todo era mentira, m padre jamás se atrevería a hacer eso, me levante y camine hacia la ventana, mire mi reflejo por unos segundos y volví a mirar a Uchiha Itachi-

-"¿Por qué el dijo otra cosa? –pregunte-

-"Umm, te refieres a lo que te dijo mi hermano menor"-asentí-"a el le gusta jugar con sus presas"-sonrió de la misma manera que lo hacia Sasuke-"Además creo que tu compañía podría sacarlo de la oscuridad de su alma, el es un buen hombre"-

-"Si claro me lo ah demostrado últimamente"

-"Siento lo de ese hombre, pero el lo merecía"-lo mire interrogante- "Sabaku no Gaara, líder de una familia cazadora de personas como nosotros"

-"Gaara-kun solo estaba buscándome"-el rio-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-"Que inocente eres Hyuuga, solo eras un señuelo"-dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola con una llave-"descansa, seguro tienes muchas preguntas, estoy seguro que con el tiempo se responderán"-dicho esto salió de la habitación, desde afuera se escuchaba como ponía el cerrojo a la puerta-

.

.

.

Itachi venia bajando de las escaleras seguro estaba con la Hyuuga, lo mire molesto y el solo rio a su manera-

-"tranquilízate Otouto" –Abrió el armario y saco un vestido hecho de seda color marrón-

-"¿acaso te lo pondrás? –Tome un sorbo de vino-"ella no lo aceptara"

-"¿estas seguro otouto?-dijo en tono burlón-

-"En ese caso quemare ese maldito vestido"

-"Deberías tener un poco mas de tacto con ella"-me dijo, yo solté un bufido- "Esta bien creo que yo la tratare mejor"-jamás permitiría que ese maldito se acercara a la Hyuuga, ella es de mi pertenencia y se lo hice saber-"Estúpido Otouto"-me dijo-"Con tu permiso, hay una prende que Hinata debe probarse"-antes de que respondiera desapareció-

-"Bastardo"-porque me molestaba tanto…porque simplemente no la olvido y ya. Alguien como yo no debería dejarse llevar por estupideces románticas…quizás eh demostrado mal mi cariño, me levante del sillón y subí al segundo piso, camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, tome las llaves con calma y abrí la puerta. Vaya sorpresa-

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? –mire a la persona que estaba sobre mi, lamia mi cuello de manera provocativa, yo solo quería que se detuviera, acaso no podía dejar de sufrir por un segundo. ¿Como fue que sucedió esto?-

_Se oyó el chillido de la puerta al abrirse, ahí estaba el de nuevo entrando a la habitación, apago varias de las velas que daban iluminación. Dejo a mi lado un hermoso vestido color marrón, lo mire y pregunte-_

_-"¿para que es esto? –_

_El se acerco a mi oído mientras susurraba- "Póntelo, ahora mismo"-sus ojos cambiaron de un negro azabache a un color carmesí- "me daré la vuelta"_

_El se dio la vuelta y comencé a desvestirme, después de unos momentos ya me había colocado aquel atuendo, el dio la vuelta me miro, en sus ojos parecía haber llamas, se abalanzó hacia mi acariciando mi cabello, me mordió levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, trataba de detenerlo pero era imposible su peso y fuerza era mucho mayor que el mío-_

_-"¡D-déjeme Onegai!"-luchaba contra el pero inútil, comenzó a besar mi cuello, su respiración se agitaba, me miraba de manera lujuriosa. Yo cerré mis ojos esperando que esto de detuviera-_

En un parpadeo el se detuvo…abrí mis ojos y el ya no estaba, un estruendo se escucho en la habitación, una mesa y dos jarrones estaba hecho trizas, y en el suelo se encontraban ambos Uchiha golpeándose, Itachi estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que Sasuke, mire aterrada la escena…colmillos sobresalían de la boca de ambos, la mirada de los dos hermanos era de odio-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Golpee con fuerza a ese desgraciado, no podía permitir que se atreviera a tocar a la Hyuuga, ella era mi y de nadie mas, y no dejaría que ningún hombre se acercara a ella, y mucho menos mi hermano, ambos estábamos cubiertos de sangre, golpeaba con mas fuerza su rostro el me miraba divertido al igual que yo no dejaba de golpearme a puño cerrado-

-"Arruinaste mi festín"-mostro sus colmillos y mordió con fuerza mi brazo a pesar de eso, seguí golpeando con fuerza-

-"Te matare" –dije furioso-

-"¿celoso?-

No supe que contestar… ¿acaso estaba celoso?...claro que no. Sólo defendía lo que por derecho me pertenecía-

* * *

_¿Y bien? _Jaja, no se no pude resistirme a meter a Itachi-sama…*O* gomene jaja creo que Hinata-chan se la vera muy duras con estos dos…

_¿Acaso Sasuke conseguirá el amor de Hinata o seguira aumentando el odio que ella le tiene?_

_¿Itachi hará esto por su hermano o será otra razón?_

_

* * *

  
_

Uuuy pues eh subido continuación muy rápido O.o me sorprendo, esta peque, pero pues es lo que se da por el momento, espero el próximo cap hacerlo largo como ustedes merecen.

Espero no les haya decepcionado el cap. T_T

Y gracias por sus reviews:

_GaaHina-4e, Princezzhina-dark, Kierinahana, NicolTH, Dark Amy-chan, Hinata-Uchihadark._

* * *

• Se despide •

→ HinataElric

~ **S**rita. **K**_urosaki_ **A**_barai_


	4. ιтαмι

_**U**__na serie _Sasu**x**Hina

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Amor no correspondido, rabia, celos, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, amor, pasión y reconciliación

報われない愛、怒り、嫉妬、痛み、苦しみ、悲しみ、愛、情熱と和解

Mukuwa re nai ai, ikari, shitto, itami, kurushimi, kanashimi, ai, jounetsu to wakai

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

X

X

X

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a kishimoto masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

_Ka__**n**__jou_

ba**n**me no tsuki: Itami

X

X

_-"Arruinaste mi festín"-mostro sus colmillos y mordió con fuerza mi brazo a pesar de eso, seguí golpeando con fuerza-_

_-"Te matare" –dije furioso-_

_-"¿celoso?-_

_No supe que contestar… ¿acaso estaba celoso?...claro que no. Sólo defendía lo que por derecho me pertenecía-_

-"Responde Otouto"-empujo mi cuerpo con fuerza, mientras tomaba mis manos amarrándolas con una frazada-

-"Bastardo"-no podía controlarme, sentía la sangre hervir, necesitaba enseñarle una lección; no te metas con las pertenencias de tu hermano-

-"La sangre de Hina-chan es exquisita"-¿acaso se atrevió a beber de su sangre?, el rio…matare a ese bastardo, lo matare-

-"Controlate, pareces un chiquillo"-golpeo mi cabeza contra el piso, lo mire con rabia-

-"One-onegai Pa-paren"-era la voz de aquella mujer, abrazaba por atrás a Itachi mientras lo alejaba de mi-

-"Hinata"-le miro por unos segundos, estaba agitada. Itachi se levanto y camino hacia la puerta-

-"Regresare en dos días, mas te vale que esto te sirva de experiencia"-arreglo su traje y salió de la habitación-

-"Uchiha-s-sama ¿esta bien?"-Hinata se acerco a mí, ayudándome a levantarme-

.

.

.

El moreno tomo la cálida mano de Hinata. Miro por unos breves momentos el rostro de la joven, se acerco y acaricio sus mejillas, esta solo lo miro confundida. Sasuke seguía pasando sus dedos por aquel hermoso rostro de finos rasgos, piel de marfil y esos ojos de tan curioso color-

-"Esta hinchado"-con un gesto suave acaricio aquel moretón que el había dejado en su mejilla-"No se que me sucedió"-Hinata lo miraba interrogante, como era posible que aquel hombre fuera tan extraño, su repentino cambio de personalidad y humor la dejaba aterrada, se alejo de el y volvió a la cama, se recostó apoyando su espalda en la cabecera del mueble. Él se acerco la volvió a mirar y una curva sonrisa se figuro en su rostro, se sentó alado de ella y suspiro- "¿me odias?"-pregunto-

Hinata apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, sus cabellos cubrían su pálido rostro y las lagrimas caían una tras otra- "yo lo odio, con toda mi alma"-Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza, dejándose llevar por aquel sentimiento de culpa que le invadía, no había abrazado a nadie desde que su familia su asesinada, sentía la respiración de la peli azul acelerarse, con su mano alejo aquellos mechones de cabello que tapaban su hermoso rostro-

-"hemos pasado por mucho"-dijo susurrando a su oído-

-"No merezco este trato, por parte de usted"-alejo el rostro de Sasuke de su oído-"no merezco que me trate como un objeto"- dio la vuelta y se recostó por completo-

-"No se como lidiar con esto"-se recostó a su lado. Cerró sus ojos pensando en todo lo que había hecho-"No pretendo disculparme por lo que hice, no soy de esas personas"-

-"Y anqué lo hiciera no le perdonaría"

-"Entiendo"-dijo en voz baja-

-"Itachi-san…dijo algo acerca de lo que mi familia le hizo a la de usted"

-"La humanidad es estúpida"-

-"Pero usted aun es humano"-Sasuke recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la fina tela que cubría el cuerpo de la joven-"N-no haga eso"-Sasuke se detuvo-"¿busca venganza en mi?"-pegunto-

-"Te eh observado durante años"-Hinata dio la vuelta, lo miro justo a los ojos y en ellos; no había nada- "desde que naciste, te conozco mejor que cualquier persona"

-"¿Porque?"- sentía una presión en el pecho, ella nunca hizo daño ni a una mosca, y ahora todo su mundo se venia abajo, ¿este hombre le espiaba?-

-"Tenia que, Hiashi te vendió desde antes que nacieras"

-"¿Mi madre acepto?"-sus manos temblaban, sabía que su curiosidad podía llegar a quebrarla, pero tenía que destapar la falsedad en la cual giraba su vida-

-"No lo se"-dijo sinceramente-

-"Cuénteme todo-

-"No te gustara lo que escucharas"-Hinata rogo, y Sasuke no pudo negarse, aquellos ojos plateados brillaban de una manera especial, una mezcla de ternura y dolor los llenaban por completo- La familia Uchiha, reconocida por ser protectores de varios pueblos, tu familia al igual que la mía se disputaban el poder en Konoha. En esas disputas muchos Hyuuga y Uchiha murieron, pero mi padre para dar final a estas peleas, fue a hablar con tu padre, en esos momentos tu padre sabia el secreto de mi familia y a espaldas del líder Jiraiya, comenzaron a cazar a los Uchiha, mi madre y yo éramos los únicos vivos …esto sucedió hace 50 años, yo recién había cumplido los 17, Sali con mi hermano al bosque, cuando regresamos, nuestra casa estaba llena de humo, gritos de mujeres y hombres se oían a lo lejos, corrí lo mas rápido que podía, la casa estaba llena de varias personas al parecer Hyuugas y otras familias enemigas de los Uchiha. Entre por una ventana del segundo piso…Era la habitación de mi madre, ahí estaba ella cubierta de sangre, aun gritaba por su vida…y ese hombre -sus palabras se atoraban en la garganta del moreno- Hiashi Hyuuga, clavaba una y otra vez aquella daga en el cuerpo de mi madre, ella aun en su lecho de muerte me sonreía de la única manera que ella podía…-pauso un momento- antes de que mi madre muriera, le obligo a que me clavara esa daga, mi madre se negaba una y otra vez pero su fuerza fallo y aquella arma fue directo a mi pecho, mi vista se nublo, caí al suelo. Solo pude observar como ese bastardo escapaba. Después de eso desperté en esta casa, Itachi no dejo que muriera…el ya era un _bebedor_ desde hace muchos años. Cuando Hiashi se entero de que ambos vivíamos, hizo un trato con Itachi…Consistía en un intercambio y un trato…el intercambio era el poder de Konoha a cambio de su hija que estaba pronta a nacer y una cifra de dinero, y el trato fue que jamás nos mostráramos…que ganábamos con eso, mucho, el confiaría y desde ahí comenzaríamos nuestra venganza…-

Hinata se dio vuelta para quedar frente al pelinegro, lo miro justo a los ojos. Se sentó en la cama, Sasuke hacia la misma acción, una bofetada se hizo sonar, la mano de Hinata estaba marcada en la mejilla del Uchiha-

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

-"S-se lo merecía"

-"Solo te conté la verdad"

-"Y yo no quise reprimir mi molestia hacia usted, además usted me abofeteo primero, lo recuerda"-

-"Te duele" –la miro-

-"Ya paso"-dirigió su mano hacia su mejilla-

-"No me refiero a ese dolor"-dijo-

-"entonces…"

-"El dolor de saber que vivías en un mundo lleno de mentiras"

-"Mi vida fue buena"-suspiro-

-"No lo creo…Tu infancia y adolescencia fue un horror, lo vi"-apoyo su frente en la de ella- "Tu vida ah sido horrorosa…pero no mas que la mía"-

-"¿Cómo se sintió...ser un vampiro? -el esbozo una sonrisa-

-"Ya te dije que no, nos hacemos llamar de ese modo, la daga atravesando mi pecho…después de eso…cuando desperté un ardor terrible comenzó en mi cuello, desde entonces no ha parado de doler…y lo único que siento es un vacio, no hay dolor. Pero preferiría estar vivo"-

-"Y porque no has bebido mi sangre"-el se acerco a su oído y susurro algunas palabras-

-"Estoy esperando el momento adecuado"- bajo de la cama y tomo asiento en el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana-

Hinata lo siguió y miro con el atreves de la ventana, el frio del suelo, helaban sus pies desnudo. Sasuke hizo un gesto con su mano e invito a Hinata a sentarse junto a el-

-"No"-dijo Hinata, el arqueo una ceja y rio- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-"Nada"-se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos-"Mi hermano es un bastardo"- abrió sus ojos y señalo aquel vestido que portaba la joven, estaba rasgado de la parte de abajo y la espalda- "¿Bebió de ti?"-pregunto un tanto nervioso-

-"No"-dijo secamente-

-"Yo no te protegeré"-Dijo el moreno, ella miro hacia abajo sin decir nada-

-"No necesito a nadie que me proteja…no soy una inútil"-

-"Pues lo pareces"-Ella apretó sus puños pero no logro decir nada ante aquel comentario…su padre le recriminaba siempre ser una inútil según el. Sasuke se dio unos golpes mentales, qué acaso no la podía dejar de lastimas por unos minutos…que idiota era- "No quise decir…"-se intento disculpar pero ella lo interrumpió-

-"No importa…siempre eh vivido con es apalabra pisándome los talones, pues tu lo debes saber, ya que me has vigilado toda mi vida"-

-"Siempre eh dicho que Hiashi Hyuuga es un idiota"-

-"Es mi padre…"-

-"Perdonaras lo que te hizo"-

-"Nunca me quiso… me queda claro, pero sigue siendo mi padre, toda mi vida ah sido horrorosa, usted lo sabe, desde niña siempre tenia que ser como una muñeca,_ perfecta_. Yo no creo en la perfección, siempre trate de ser diferente cosa que a mi familia nunca le agrado-dijo- ¿sabe porque estaba tirada casi muriendo, ese día que me encontró?...aunque quizás ya lo sepa se diré. Ese día era mi cumpleaños numero 16, mi padre siempre tuvo ojos para mi hermana menor y ese día me lo recalco.

_-"Me avergüenzo de tu existencia" –dijo un hombre de largo cabello Castaño y ojos color plata, a su hija que estaba frente a el-_

_-"P-padre…y-yo"-_

_-"¡Silencio!"-grito el hombre- "Si tu madre viera la falta de educación, volvería a morir"-_

_-"N-no me-meta a mi madre en esto"-sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, que no podían dejar de fluir-_

_-"Sabaku no Gaara, no acepto casarse contigo"-sus ojos se abrieron como platos-"y yo no permitiría que te casaras con el"-_

_-"mentira…Ga-Gaara-kun n-no haría eso"-dijo arrastrando sus palabras, el molesto se levanto de su lugar y abofeteo a su delicada hija, ella trato de defenderse pero eso la hizo merecedora de mas golpes-_

_-"Hoy cumples 16 años. Maldigo el día en que naciste, pero muy pronto mi tormento de tener una hija como tu terminara, ahora ¡largo!"-_

_La joven salió de aquella habitación, con su mente en blanco, camino sin saber a donde ir, su pecho le dolía, un nudo en la garganta se hizo notar, y los sollozos aparecieron, caminaba por las calles de Konoha, sin sabe a donde ir, cayo de rodillas al suelo, y sus sollozos aumentaron, miro hacia el cielo nublado, preguntándose si ese día ella moriría-_

_-"Vaya –un hombre alto de cabellera azabache miro a la joven por unos instantes- Esto a sido una sorpresa" –sonrió para si y tomo en brazos a la chica-_

-"No me encontraba en Konoha esos días, cuando regrese estabas tirada, según mi hermano ese día tu serias ahora perteneciente a la familia Uchiha"-

-"¿Qué es el dolor?"-pregunto la peli azul con lágrimas en sus plateados orbes-

-"No lo se correctamente, pero todo lo que has vivido te llena de emociones buenas o malas"-

-"Tu no has sufrido mas que yo…"-

-"¿Qué te hace saber eso?"-ella no respondió-"el hecho de que no llore, me ponga triste o maldiga, no significa que no haya sufrido, soy así porque así quisieron que fuera"-tomo la mano de la Hyuuga apretándola con fuerza-"esto es mi sufrimiento"-abrió su camisa dejando ver una gran cicatriz en su pecho-"La marca de que mi madre me asesino"-

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que sea de su agrado, no salió largo…como me hubiera gustado,pero eh estado un poco deprimida, no se la razón y espero ponerme de nuevo feliz asi como suelo ser, jeje y pues muchas gracias por sus reviews los adoro enserio, muchas gracias a :

Hikaru-Ringo: que bueno que te guste el fic, muchas gracias por tu review, jeje trato de actualizar cada día, ese es un nuevo record en mi jeje, espero ser ya así con todos mis fics. Espero te guste la conti.

Adrifernan19: jaja me encanta poner a Sasuke con ese lado, que bueno qye te guste la historia.

Viicoviic: jaja oh quien sabe quien sabe porque lo ah hecho Sasuke…jeje gracias por tomarte tiempo y leer, espero tus reviews.

SesshomeShan: ¡largo, largo! Jeje espero el próximo hacerlo largo, empezare des hoy a escribir, gracias por tu comentario.

GaaHiina-4e: espero te guste el capitulo, si Sasuke siempre defenderá lo que es del el, jeje.

Princezzhina-dark: si, una situaciin muy sexi creo yo, los dos hermanos…espero que la conti, sea de tu agrado.

KierinaHana: en este se explica como la conoce, para el proximo la razon del porque esta enamorado de ella, espero te guste este cap.

LennaParis: gracias por tu review me hace feliz que a muchos les guste, y pues espero que te guste este capitulo.

* * *

Bueno pues es todo por hoy ¿me dejan un **_review_**? –Pongo ojitos de Sasuke cuando era peque-

• Se despide •

→ HinataElric

~ **S**rita. **K**_urosaki_ **A**_barai_


	5. кυяυsнιмι

-Simbologia-

**_»SasuHina « -_**Pensamientos

**_SasuHina -_**palabras para resaltar

_.-SasuHina- recuerdos_

-"SasuHina" -dialogo

SasuHina blah blah - narración

**_U_**_na serie _Sasu**x**Hina

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Amor no correspondido, rabia, celos, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, amor, pasión y reconciliación

報われない愛、怒り、嫉妬、痛み、苦しみ、悲しみ、愛、情熱と和解

Mukuwa re nai ai, ikari, shitto, itami, kurushimi, kanashimi, ai, jounetsu to wakai

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

X

X

X

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a kishimoto masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

_Ka**n**jou_

ba**n**me no tsuki: Kurushimi

X

X

_-_

_"Tu no has sufrido mas que yo…"-_

_-"¿Qué te hace saber eso?"-ella no respondió-"el hecho de que no llore, me ponga triste o maldiga, no significa que no haya sufrido, soy así porque así quisieron que fuera"-tomo la mano de la Hyuuga apretándola con fuerza-"esto es mi sufrimiento"-abrió su camisa dejando ver una gran cicatriz en su pecho-"La marca de que mi madre me asesino"-_

Miro por unos segundos aquella enorme cicatriz, la peli azul recorrió la marca con sus finas yemas, acaricio mirando por unos segundos-

-"Que cruel"-siguió mirando-

-"Y por cierto, estas en un error, ya no soy Humano"-dijo secamente el moreno-

-"Yo creo que si" –cerro sus ojos mientras se acomodaba en aquella gran cama-

-"¿Por qué crees eso? –Pregunto Sasuke-

-"Si no lo fueras…ya no te dolería la muerte de tu madre"-

El moreno guardo silencio, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación-

Hinata miraba el reloj que colgaba en la pared…segundos, minutos, horas y el tic tac seguía marcando, como deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, como deseaba tener un poco de tranquilidad-

Miró a través del ventanal y de nuevo la niebla cubría el gran paisaje- "Que triste"-pensó, coloco sus manos en el cristal del ventanal, era tan frio, cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosas que no fuera Uchiha Sasuke, pero era imposible.

-"Baka"-susurro, suspiro y camino hacia la salida-"Baka"-giro la manija de la puerta, empujo con suavidad y salió de la habitación a paso lento, quería dar un pequeño paseo para olvidar todas sus penas, quería distraerse en algo, algo que no tuviera nada que ver con el sufrimiento y lágrimas-

Llevaba semanas en esa casa y aun se le hacia gigantesca, recorrió cada rincón de la casa en cuestión de un par de horas.

Mientras el moreno seguía en aquel sofá bebiendo del mas insípido vino según el.

Cerró los ojos, suspiro pesadamente y susurro el nombre de la madre de aquella chica que lo acompañaba en aquella gran casa-

_- nee oka-chan –una pequeña de cabello corto de un peculiar color llamo a su madre mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos color perla-_

_- ¿Dime? –Dijo la mujer que estaba frente a ella, levanto su brazo y con su mano acaricio la cabeza de su hija- ¿Por qué lloras? –Pregunto la mujer de cabello azul marino y grandes ojos perla-_

_- Otou-sama…-sollozo- otou-sama me r-prendió de nuevo -su madre la miro de manera cariñosa, abrazándola con fuerza, aquella pequeña seguía derramando aquellas cristalinas lagrimas- _

_- nee Oka-chan –llamo la pequeña, su madre alzo una ceja y sonrió- soy despreciable –la mujer abrazo a la pequeña transmitiéndole un afecto que aquel que las miraba había sentido hace ya muchos años, el hombre oculto detrás de unos arboles las miraba constantemente pero ese día sabría que la unión de esas dos personas terminaría muy pronto-_

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba ella, tirada en las grandes escaleras. »_**Que torpe**_ «, pensó el moreno y se levanto, cogió la mano de Hinata y le ayudo a levantarse, esta le miro apenada-

-"Lo siento" –hizo una reverencia pretendiendo alejarse del hombre que estaba frente de ella-

-"Mizore Hyuuga"-las orbes de la joven se abrieron como platos, ¿había escuchado bien?, acaso ese hombre había mencionado el nombre de su amada madre-

-"¿C-como s-sabes de ella?"- su voz tembló-

-"Murió cuando cumpliste tu sexto cumpleaños" –dijo con tranquilidad- "fue asesinada"

-"Si…"-bajo la mirada, no quería recordar a su madre, le dolía…le dolía hasta el fondo de su alma, cada vez que pensaba en su madre sentía como si una parte de ella muriera-

-"Recuerdo ese día"-la morena lo miro interrogante, este solo giro su rostro tratando de mirar hacia otro lugar- "estabas llorando, y gritando su nombre"-

-"¿T-tu…tu como sabes?-el moreno se alejo lentamente, no quería responder a sus preguntas, o simplemente no quería recordarlo, Hinata tomo la mano del moreno apretándola con fuerza mientras exigía una respuesta- "¡D-diga-dígamelo!"-

-"Ya te lo había dicho, se todo de ti desde antes que nacieras" –finalizo-

Se sentía como una tonta…pero recordar a su madre siempre le hacia comportarse como una tonta…Realmente la extrañaba, deseaba escuchar su voz una ves mas, abrazarla, quería que su madre acariciara su cabello como cuando era pequeña, quería verla sonreír-

-"Ese día ella planeaba escapar de mi padre"-dijo Hinata-

-"Fue a despedirse de ti cuando dormías ella no contaba con que tu estuvieras despierta.

_.-Buenas noches mi niña –la mujer de hermoso cabello azul susurro al oído de su pequeña hija-_

_.- ¿oka-san? –la pequeña se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras se tallaba los ojos. Miro fijamente a su madre quien se encontraba un tanto nerviosa-_

_.-Saldré unos días – la pequeña la abrazo con fuerza, pero su madre la alejo de ella-_

_.-No te vallas –dijo la pequeña-_

-"Ella te dijo que volvería pero había algo en sus ojos que no te convencían"-

_.- Volveré en unos días, no te preocupes – giro su mirada hacia la ventana, la pequeña niña se aferro a ella, pero su madre de nuevo la alejo-_

_.-N-no v-volverás ¿cierto?-_

-"Ella se levanto de tu cama y te deseo feliz cumpleaños, salió de tu habitación"-

_.- Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-chan –sonrió y salió de la habitación, la pequeña corrió y corrió pero su madre era muy veloz, salió de la gran casona, pero la nieve cubría todo el alrededor, su madre se adentro al bosque y Hinata, grito a su madre, grito lo mas fuerte que podía pero su madre no se detenía-_

_.- ¡Oka-chan! –Grito Hinata-_

-"Una docena de guardias salieron de la casa junto con tu padre, el ordeno que la siguieran y le dieran la muerte-

-"¡Basta!...basta se lo ruego" –sus plateados orbes se llenaban de lágrimas, gritaba para que Sasuke parara, gritaba para que detuviera la tortura-

-"Miraste a tu padre con lagrimas en los ojos y preguntaste el porque"

_.- ¿Por qué otou-sama? –Golpeaba una y otra vez el cuerpo de su padre-_

_.-Tu madre me ah traicionado –miraba con rencor y coraje a su pequeña hija-_

_.-p-pero otou-sama –_

_.-Tu eres la culpable de lo que ah sucedido –dijo por ultimo y entro a la casa-_

-"¡Basta!"-cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero su mente solo procesaba aquellas imágenes, aquellos momentos que el moreno le narraba…era tan cruel recordar su pasado-

-"¿Por qué la seguiste?-pregunto el moreno-

_.- ¡Oka-chan! –Llamaba a su madre, mientras buscaba a los alrededores del bosque-_

_.- ¿quien?...-una débil voz sonó detrás de unos pinos-_

_.- ¿Oka…chan?-se derrumbo al ver a su madre cubierta de sangre, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, su cuerpo le temblaba…su madre estaba muriendo frente a ella-_

_.-Tranquila, e-es solo…son solo unos raspones –Hinata se levanto como puso y corrió hacia su madre, la abrazo con fuerza, Mizore solo sonrió y se dejo caer-_

_.- ¿T-te vas a poner bien? –Bajo su mirada escondiendo sus cristalinas lagrimas, que inundaban sus ojos-_

_.-No –dijo con sinceridad- tranquila todo estará bien Hina-chan –prométeme una cosa…-Hinata asintió- no guardaras odio ni rencor en tu corazón, a pesar de lo que te suceda nunca odies-_

_.-S-si oka-chan, d-demo t-tu…_

_.-Sayonara Hina-chan, t-tu fuiste mi mejor logro e-en e-esta vida._

-"E-era muy pe-pequeña, supongo que solo quería mirar a mi madre por ultima vez…Una vez me conto que cuando ella e-estuviera a punto de morir, le gustaría que una persona estuviera junto a ella-

-"Mizore tenia una extraña enfermedad, al menos murió antes de que su enfermedad la matara"-

La mano de Hinata impacto contra la mejilla de Sasuke, lo había abofeteado, el rostro del moreno dio un pequeño giro con el impacto de la mano de Hinata, su mejilla estaba colorada. En la mirada de la ojibolanca solo había más sufrimiento. "Que crueldad"-pensó la morena-

-"E-s e-es reamente cruel"-dijo entre sollozos, su cuerpo temblaba, se abrazo a si misma con sus pálidos brazos, alzo la mirada y cerro sus ojos-"Quiero morir"-Sasuke la miro y no dijo nada, guardaría silencio hasta que ella terminara de hablar- "¡máteme!"-era un propuesta o una orden, se preguntaba el moreno…patética mujer se repetía una y otra vez-

-"Lo mismo le dijiste a tu padre cuando cumpliste trece años" –coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la ojiblanca y dio unas cuantas palmadas-"eres una idiota"-Hinata lo miro sin decir nada, dio un golpe en el brazo del moreno indicándole que se alejara de ella, este simplemente hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer _**ignorarlo**_-

-"D-dígame…que es lo que no sabe de mi vida"- dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia su habitación-

-"realmente lo se todo sobre ti"-

-"no sabe nada de mi…eso me queda claro"-Sasuke la miro con leve molestia, y camino alado de la mujer-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"-dijo el pelinegro-

-"S-solo d-deme esta respuesta… ¿conoce mi vida? O ¿conoce mi persona?"- de nuevo el silencio invadió la casa…y de los labios del Uchiha solo de dibujo una frase; »_**Ve a tu habitación**_ «_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Contemplo el retrato de su madre por una vez mas…_**quizás**_…ella era tan parecida a su madre. ¿Que era lo que sentía por esa mujer? _**Nada**_, el no podía sentir nada. » _**Estúpido insensible**_ «, se decía una y otra vez-

_-"Mizore tenia una extraña enfermedad, al menos murió antes de que su enfermedad la matara"-_

-"¿Qué debo de hacer?"-se daba de topes mentalmente-¿disculparme?-definitivamente no, el jamás actuaria de esa forma ante ella.- ¿uhm hablar con ella?-le dolía la cabeza de darle vueltas al asunto-¿Qué debo de hacer?...no puedo llegar y decirme »_**Mate a tu prometido que solo te utilizaba, murió frente a ti, te eh tratado como basura y eh deshonrado la memoria de tu madre, perdóname**_«- seria idiota si hiciera tal barbaridad-

-"Lo perdono"-giro con lentitud y miro a la persona que había hablado..._Era ella_- solo por ella –señalo el retrato de la madre del ojinegro-

-"Mikoto" –dijo, ella arqueo una ceja y lo miro con confusión, Sasuke suspiro con pesar- ella se llama Mikoto

-"Ya lo sabia" –se acerco y miro detenidamente cada rasgo de aquel retrato en la pared-"Era muy bonita…s-se parece a mi Oka-chan"-

-"¿Cómo sabias su nombre?-pregunto-

-"Una noche lo dijiste entre sueños"- el moreno miro hacia otro lado, eso era realmente patético y vergonzoso-

-"Alguien…."- atrajo a Hinata hacia su cuerpo en un parpadeo, un ruido ensordecedor se hizo sonar en el alrededor, Sasuke se encontraba sobre la morena protegiéndola de los cristales que caían sobre el, la madera que se desprendía de las paredes de la habitación ¿Qué sucedía?, Hinata estaba en shock-

-"¿Q-q-que sucede?"-pregunto nerviosa Hinata, pero no hubo respuesta, en u parpadeo sentía como Sasuke la cargaba y corría a una velocidad tremenda, estaba tan confundida que estaba sucediendo, abrió los ojos y no podía creer todo lo que sucedía, el lugar en donde estaba hace unos momentos…se encontraba destruido y cubierto de llamas- "¡que sucede!"-grito con desesperación-

-"Parece que nos están cazando"-dijo secamente mientras seguía escapando de los escombros que caían de todos lados, el metal de armas chocando lo estaban sacando de control, el fuego invadía por completo las habitaciones del lugar, como pudo salió de aquella gran casona- "iremos al bosque" –Hinata asintió y Sasuke siguió el paso, las ramas de los arboles rasgaban la ropa de ambos, Hinata solo cerraba sus ojos esperando que todo pasara ponto, los gritos de varios hombres dando ordenes la ponían nerviosa _**»que sucede «**_se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Pasaron minutos y ya habían avanzado algunos kilómetros. Sasuke paro para que la morena descansara un poco, en el rostro de la ojiblanca había preocupación y desesperación

-"Tenemos unos cuantos enemigos en cada esquina"-dijo Sasuke, Hinata lo miro sin decir nada y decidió hundirse en sus pensamientos- "Los Hyuuga no son nuestros enemigos principales"-y de nuevo Hinata no respondió-"No entiendo a ese bastardo…"-se quito aquella gabardina negra la cual portaba y la coloco sobre los hombros de Hinata-"Iré por algo de comida" –antes de que Sasuke se marchara Hinata cogió su mano- "¿Qué sucede?"-pregunto el moreno-

-"cuéntame todo acerca de usted"-

-"No es algo que te interese" – de nuevo sus palabras eran tan frías que congelaban el alama de la peli azul, porque tenia que se de esa manera, que acaso no podía el moreno tener algo de tacto-

-"si voy a vivir toda mi vida con usted n-necesito s-saber t-todo…onegai"- porque pedía eso, no entendía, acaso era una masoquista, porque quería saber de ese hombre que la lastimaba tanto, porque…_** »Quiero un nueva vida**_«…entonces seria una vida llena de sufrimiento…_**»no me importa solo quiero conocer un nuevo mundo« **_había algo mas, ese hombre tenia algo oculto y ella quería descubrir que era.

......

* * *

¿que tal? espero que les guste, ¿salio un poquito mas largo que los demas? espero que si.

* * *

Bien pues muchas, muchas grcias por todos sus hermosos reviews, que me han dejado... me siento muy feliz que ah muchos les este gustando.

disculpen por tardar tanto pero no eh estado muy bien de salud, jeje y pues tengo un poco de estress. Bien pues me voy muchas gracias.

* * *

Bueno pues es todo por hoy ¿me dejan un **_review_**? –Pongo ojitos de Sasuke cuando era peque-

• Se despide •

→ HinataElric

~ **S**rita. **K**_urosaki_ **A**_barai_

_

* * *

_

_Mi** trackList de inspiracion**_

_Only time - Enya_

_She is my sin - Nightwish_

_Miracle -cascada_

_Listen to your heart - Roxette_

_I love you- Utada Hikaru_

_

* * *

_

**_Gracias por sus reviews a:_**

GaaHina-4e, ViicoViic, princeszzhhina-darkAmy-Chan, LennaParis, VillagexKonoha, SesshomeShan, Aikochibi, Mari-chan Uchiuga, Frida Friida, helena-uchimaki no Gaara y gesy.

_Y a todos los que no dejan review también saludos y gracias por leer_


	6. кαnαsнιмι

_**U**__na serie _Sasu**x**Hina

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Amor no correspondido, rabia, celos, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, amor, pasión y reconciliación

報われない愛、怒り、嫉妬、痛み、苦しみ、悲しみ、愛、情熱と和解

Mukuwa re nai ai, ikari, shitto, itami, kurushimi, kanashimi, ai, jounetsu to wakai

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

X

X

X

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a kishimoto masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

_Ka__**n**__jou_

Banme no tsuki: Kanashimi

X

X

_-"si voy a vivir toda mi vida con usted n-necesito s-saber t-todo…onegai"- porque pedía eso, no entendía, acaso era una masoquista, porque quería saber de ese hombre que la lastimaba tanto, porque seria una vida llena de sufrimiento…__**»no me importa solo quiero conocer un nuevo mundo« **__había algo mas, ese hombre tenia algo …__** »Quiero un nueva vida**__«…entonces oculto y ella quería descubrir que era-_

-"Hay una mujer llamada Yuuhi kurenai"-se sentó sobre un tronco y prosiguió- "es una bebedora de sangre exiliada, era hermana de tu madre"-Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar tal declaración, pero aun así prefirió guardar silencio y dejar continuar al moreno, a pesar de que en su cabeza no había nada mas que dudas-"Es perseguida por varios cazadores y bebedores traidores"-guardo silencio y por un momento y prosiguió-"El que nos ataco en la mansión era Akasuna no Sasori, el fue uno de los principales participes de la masacre de mi familia …Por lo que eh escuchado de Itachi, sasori aborrece a todos los que tengan que ver con mi familia…Sasori te busca a ti para llegar a Kurenai"-la miro unos momentos-"Tu llegaste antes de tiempo a nuestra mansión, tienes dieciséis años…tu tenias que llegar a aquí a las edad de veinte años-

-"No entiendo nada, todo lo que me has contado y esto…todo me confunde"-dijo sinceramente la morena-

-"Toda tu vida gira alrededor de dos personas; Yuuhi Kurenai y Mizore Hyuuga"-desabotono su camisa y se quito el relicario de su pecho. Con un gesto indico a la peli azul que lo tomara, Hinata lo cogió y miro curiosa aquel objeto- "Dos hermanas…separadas por la guerra "

-"¿Porque?"- murmuro débilmente, abrió el relicario que estaba en sus manos y se sorprendió al ver a su madre junto a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos color marrón, su piel blanca como la de ella y una amplia sonrisa-"es hermosa…¿a-así q-que ella es mi t-tía? Demo…n-no se parece en nada a mi madre"-el la miro-"Si-siga c-contándome…q-quiero s-saber todo"

-"Vaya al parecer llegue un poco tarde"-una voz masculina y un tanto provocativa se escucho detrás de unos arbustos…su silueta se acercaba cada vez mas, hasta visualizar al poseedor de esas palabras-

-"Itachi-san…"-dijo en un tono muy bajo, Itachi le miro por unos segundos para después desviar su mirada y dirigirla hacia el Uchiha menor-

-"Pensé que llegarías mañana"-dijo Sasuke-

-"Creo que el que debe de explicarle a Hinata acerca de Kurenai soy yo"-Sasuke encogió los hombros y asintió-

-"al parecer ya sabes quien es Yuuhi Kurenai"-la morena asintió-"Te explicare desde el comienzo…desde el nacimiento de las dos mellizas"-Hinata lo miro atentamente, no quería perder detalle de nada-"Kurenai y Mizore nacieron un verano en un pueblo desconocido del norte, en su infancia ambas fueron muy unidas. Kurenai era la mas fuerte y valiente de las dos mientras que Mizore era un poco mas débil y un tanto cobarde"-Hinata se molesto ante aquel comentario-"Así crecieron hasta cumplir los quince años. La guerra comenzó y el padre de ambas decidió por el bien de las dos separarlas, a Kurenai la envió con una anciana llamada Chiyo a los pueblos del sur, mientras que a Mizore la envió a los pueblos del oeste con Tsunade la joven nieta del líder de Konoha…La guerra se hacia cada dia mas presente en la vida de ambas…y un día Kurenai fue atacada por varios hombres...Chiyo la encontró minutos después del ataque y la **salvo**,ya imaginaras de que manera lo hizo –Hinata asintió- una semana después Kurenai se recupero por completo siendo ya uno de nuestra clase, la mujer quería ver a su hermana de nuevo, pero chiyo le prohibió eso…Kurenai nunca fue muy obediente hacia que viajo hasta el oeste para hablar con su hermana y contarle lo sucedido…pero antes de que llegara a su destino, Mizore se entero de una fuente que Kurenai había sido acecinada…cayo en una depresión total…Tsunade viéndola en esa situación la envió a Konoha con la familia Hyuuga"-

-"¿Kurenai-san encontró a mi madre? –Itachi negó- ¿que fue lo que sucedió después?"-

-"Kurenai busco a su hermana por días, semanas meses incluso años pero nunca la encontró así que perdió la fé y decidió regresar con chiyo. La anciana enterada de todo jamás le perdono el hecho de haber huido durante tanto tiempo…Así que Kurenai le prometió jamás escapar a cambio de saber si su hermana estaba con vida, anciana acepto. Mientras tanto Mizore entro a formar parte de la familia Hyuuga pero aun teniendo el apellido Yuuhi, tu madre se enamoro perdidamente de un Hombre…Hiashi Hyuuga, durante meses mantuvieron una relación hasta que los ancianos de la familia decidieron desposarlos…una día antes de la boda kurenai se entero que Mizore estaba con vida y que contraería nupcias con ese hombre…Kurenai rompió su promesa a chiyo y escapo de nuevo para estar con su hermana, aun no se como fue que Kurenai encontré a Mizore, pero después de la noche de bodas se supo que el hermano menor de Hiashi había muerto, todo iba en señal de kurenai…Hiashi jamás perdono a Kurenai ni a Mizore…quizás si encontramos a kurenai ella te explique todo eso…mientras seguiré con nuestro punto principal…_**»Tu**__«-_

-"E-esto m-me ah dejado con mas dudas"-dijo con sinceridad la peli azul- "Lo q-que n-no entiendo e-es e-eso d-de las familias y los traidores…no e-entiendo porque me buscan y ustedes también"-

-"Si me dejas continuar te lo explicare todo"-dijo Itachi-

-"Después de todo lo sucedido La familia Hyuuga comenzó a tener problemas con varios miembros de la familia Uchiha…hubo muchas muertes en los conflictos por el poder ya te lo había mencionado"-Hinata recordaba lo que el moreno le había mencionado del pasado de su familia-

_-"¿te interesa saber del pasado de tu familia eh Hyuuga-san?-lo ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón, yo no respondí-"Esta bien, será mejor que tomes asiento pequeña Hyuuga"-no hice caso, pero si mirada invadió mi persona, algo hizo que obedeciera a lo que me pedía así lo hice-"desde hace siglos, la familia Hyuuga y los Uchiha tenían conflictos debido a el poder ejercido en Konoha, los Hyuuga descubrieron un secreto que guardaban os Uchiha, desde entonces ellos y varias familias aliadas a Konoha, comenzaron la masacre de cualquier Uchiha, que conocieran…porque te lo digo, fácil, Hiashi asesino a mis padres frente a mi hermano menor, porque estas aquí, Hiashi te vendió a nosotros como trato de paz- era mentira, todo era mentira, m padre jamás se atrevería a hacer eso, me levante y camine hacia la ventana, mire mi reflejo por unos segundos y volví a mirar a Uchiha Itachi-_

-"Parece que lo recordaste...Bien eso me ahorrara mucho en palabras"-dijo Uchiha mayor

-"Demo…m-mi madre, K-kurenai-san que t-tienen que ver en esto"-pregunto Hinata-

-"Fácil…Los Uchiha éramos una familia diferente y Chiyo era aliada de mostros…En resumen Chiyo y Kurenai ya eran parte de nosotros…Los Hyuuga sabían quienes éramos y quienes eran ellas dos-

-"Hay otra razón por la cual me vendió mi padre ¿cierto?"-dijo Hinata

-"La vida de su esposa, su hija y dinero, a cambio de poder sobre todo Konoha y varias familias poderosas"-

Hinata sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho…que triste y dolorosa era la verdad…que triste-

-"¿Qué ganaban con eso?"-dijo finalmente Hinata-

-"Venganza"-dijo Sasuke-

-"Teniéndote a ti, tenemos a kurenai y teniendo a kurenai tenemos la muerte de la familia Hyuuga"- Itachi miro a Hinata con frialdad- "a pesar de que eres una Hyuuga no podemos permitir que mueras"-

-"¿Q-que mas quieren de mi?"-escondió su mirada bajo la fina capa de cabello que cubría su rostro-

-"Eres pieza clave en este juego de ajedrez, sin ti no tenemos nada"-Itachi finalizo-

-"Quiero s-saber mas"-rogo la morena-"Quiero s-saber t-todo onegai"-

-"A su tiempo pequeña Hyuuga, por el momento hay que ponerte a salvo de Sasori"-

-"C-cuantas historias hay acerca de toda mi vida, cuantas historias hay años atrás de mi nacimiento"-su mirada se volvía blanda, de sus ojos emanaba un liquido cristalino…de nuevo lloraba-

-"Demasiadas"-Dijo Itachi-"Me voy…necesito saber quienes participaron en los ataques de esta noche"-Sasuke asintió y Hinata no dijo nada-

**.**

**.**

Que silencio tan mas incomodo era el que presenciaban los jóvenes…el no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, sabia que si decía algo lo mas seguro era que al final ella terminaría sintiéndose como basura - _**»Necesito tener un poco de tacto a la hora de hablar**__«- _pensó el moreno. Llevaba horas mirándola, era hermosa…sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos…necesitaba olvidar su pasado…Necesitaba olvidarla. Pero simplemente no podía-

-"¿Por qué me espiaba?"-pregunto Hinata-

-"Para no perderte de vista…Si te sucedía algo…fallaríamos en nuestros propósitos"-

-"¿Conoce e-el amor verdadero?"-volvió a formular otra pregunta, esta vez el moreno no dijo nada. Hinata miro hacia le cielo y de nuevo no pudo evitar dejar salir aquellas lagrimas que tanto odiaba…- "Y-yo pensé conocerlo…yo pensé haberlo vivido…pero también el era un farsante"-suspiro cansada- "que tonta eh sido…"-

-"Sabaku no Gaara era el líder de los humanos que nos cazan, no es tu culpa que el fuera un maldito bastardo que solo buscara su beneficio"-Hinata lo miro confundida pero no dijo nada. Él moreno se acerco peligrosamente a la joven, la tomo de su mentón y acaricio con suavidad una de sus mejillas-

-"¿¡Q-que hace!?"-las mejillas de la peli azul se tornaron de un hermoso color cereza…Sasuke la miro por unos segundos para seguir acercándose lentamente, Hinata cerro sus ojos ante aquella acción del moreno…pero nada sucedió- "¿eh?"-fue lo único que atino a decir la morena, abrió sus ojos y vio a un Sasuke extremadamente divertido ante su acción-

-"¿Creíste que te besaría?" –el rostro de la morena se tiño de rojo…estaba sumamente avergonzada, Sasuke solo la miraba atento, no puedo evitar no sonreír ante aquella situación, esto no paso desapercibido por la peli azul quien lo miro confundida y un tanto feliz…era la primera vez que miraba al Uchiha sonreír de aquella manera tan sincera-

-"Me alegro…"-dijo la morena, Sasuke se acerco y pregunto que era lo que le alegraba, Hinata le sonrió tiernamente y continuo- "Que sonría"-Sasuke giro su rostro para que la morena no viera el tinte rojo de sus mejillas…que mujer tan molesta se repetía un y otra vez…pero algo en ella lo volvía loco aunque no lo aceptara-

**.**

**.**

Itachi llevaba ya varias horas de camino, paro un momento y llego hasta un pequeña chocita a la mitad de la nada, se acerco y abrió la puerta. Una mujer de cabello Rubio lo recibió un tanto enfadada-

-"llegas tarda Itachi" – la mujer que hacia unos momentos estaba en el sofá de la choza de levanto y se acerco hacia el hombre-

-"Tenia que asegurarme que Hinata estuviera al tanto de algunas cosas"-dijo el pelinegro-

-"Uhm…esto me tiene realmente harta"-la rubia se giro, tomo la tetera que estaba sobre una mesilla y sirvió un poco de té- "La hija de Mizore esta en muchos problemas"-dijo la rubia-"Ustedes son sus protectores ¿Qué harán?"-

-"Parece que Hiashi lo todo planeado, pero ahora nosotros controlaremos el tablero de este juego"-

-"A que te refieres" –pregunto la mujer-

-"Yuuhi Kurenai"- dijo mientras tomaba la taza de té que le ofrecía la Rubia, tomo un sorbo y prosiguió- "La eh visto…Tsunade"-

-"No…lo creo"-Tsunade dijo un poco nerviosa, a pesar de su fuerte carácter, esa mujer le ponía los nervios de punta-

-"Eh hablado con ella, y esta muy molesta"-tomo otro sorbo de aquella bebida de hierbas-

-"¿Donde se encuentra exactamente?"-pregunto-

-"Es algo que no te diré" –Tsunade lo miro con molestia pero aun así no le dirigió ni una sola palabra-

**.**

**.**

_**»En este preciso momento no se porque lo eh hecho…en este momento no se la razón del porque me siento débil…no entiendo el porque esa mujer me pone tan diferente«**__-_ pensó el Uchiha, mientras se encontraba sobre aquella hermosa peli azul, la mejillas de ambos de tornaron de un hermoso color rojizo. La morena no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo…-

-"N-no c-creo q-que e-esto s-sea conveniente U-Uchiha-sama"-el moreno la observo por algunos segundos mientras seguía acariciando las delicadas piernas de la morena,-

_**»Su piel es realmente suave«**_-pensó el moreno- "Dime, que es lo que sientes en estos momentos"-

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a la chica, sus mejillas se coloraron mas de lo normal… ¿Qué debía decirle? Todo esto era un poco incomodo-

-"N-no s-se que pensar en estos m-momentos…y-y me pone nerviosa e-el hecho que estemos e-en esta posición"- y no era para menos, aquel Uchiha estaba sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, acariciando sus piernas como si se tratara de la mas fina tela jamás antes vista- "M-me p-pone nerviosa e-el hecho de lo q-que usted hizo hace unos m-momentos"- recordó aquella acción que el moreno mostro ante ella-

_Sasuke giro su rostro para que la morena no viera el tinte rojo de sus mejillas…que mujer tan molesta se repetía un y otra vez…pero algo en ella lo volvía loco aunque no lo aceptara-_

_-"Hinata"-llamo el moreno, la chica levanto su mirada quedando frente a frente con el pelinegro, en un acto desenfrenado aquel moreno se lanzo contra la delicada mujer, cayo al suelo mientras besaba con furia el cuello de la peli azul-_

_-"¡P-pare!"-Exclamo, pero sin lograr ningún resultado en su __**amo**__, este siguió besando el cuello de Hinata con una pasión desenfrenada- __**»t-tengo miedo«**_- _pensó Hinata-_

_Sasuke se detuvo, quedando sobre la chica en una posición un tanto comprometedora-_

-"C-creo q-que…."-fue acallada con un beso por parte del moreno, Hinata lo alejaba pero aquella debilidad en sus brazos no le hacia posible hacerlo, sentía los labios del moreno sobre los suyo- _**»que cálido«**_- pensó por unos segundos, para después darse algunos topecillos mentales, cerro sus ojos unos instantes, sintiendo aquel sabor tan delicioso en los labios del hombre que estaba sobre ella- "S-Sasuke-sama"-fue lo único que pudo decir debido a tal sorpresa por parte del moreno, Sasuke se separo de la mujer para tomar un poco de aire, la miro unos segundos y se levanto, sus mejillas habían adquirido un color cereza, giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda a la morena…no deseaba que lo vieran en tan bochornosa situación-

-"hmp, creo que iré por algo de comida" –Hinata asintió un tanto apenada, vio a Sasuke alejarse y suspiro con un poco de pesar-

**.**

**.**

-"Me dejare de andar con rodeos… ¿Quiénes mas están detrás de mi familia?"-dijo Itachi-

-"A que viene esa pregunta, sabes muy bien quienes son"-Tsunade lo miro con desgano-

-"Sasori, ataco a mi hermano y a Hinata"-hizo una pausa- "se muy bien que el no actuaria solo…y estoy seguro que tu sabes quienes son. Así que habla"-le ordeno, la mujer ante aquellas palabras no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada-

-"Mocoso engreído, además ¿Qué ganaría con decírtelo?-

-"Tu quieres saber en donde se encuentra jiraiya….y yo te lo puedo decir"-los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos. Hacia años que no veía a su viejo amigo…o quizás el era algo mas que eso…añoraba verlo…suspiro cansada y accedió a la propuesta del mayor de los Uchiha-

**.**

**.**

Al atardecer el moreno estaba de vuelta, dejo un poco de carne sobre la leña y espero hasta que estuviera lista.

Desde su regreso el moreno no había ni regresado a ver a aquella peli azul que estaba sentada sobre un tronco.

Unos segundos pasaron y aquella chica decidió romper tan incomoda situación.

-"Usted me ah contado algo de mi vida y le agradezco, Pero en cierta parte no era lo que le pregunte…-Sasuke la miro confundido…¿a que se refería esa mujer?- ¿Qué es lo que esconde realmente?-la pregunta invadió todo su ser, su mente solo procesaba aquellas palabras…no podía decirle aquello que tanto le aquejaba…no podía simplemente decirle aquel pecado que había cometido….pero…quizás así descansaría de tal pesar- ¿m-me d-dirá?-

-"Mizore murió por mi culpa…en cierta parte tu padre tuvo que ver en su muerte pero yo fui el verdadero responsable"-

-"E-esta mintiendo ¿verdad?"-se levanto de aquel tronco y camino hacia el moreno, sus pasos eran lentos, temía lo que vendría después de aquella declaración. El moreno negó ante tal pregunta-

-"Esa mujer sabia que moriría, pero quería dejarte a salvo de todo su pasado. Hizo un trato conmigo…te protegería, no importaba si perdiera mi vida en ello, a cambio de su sangre"-La mirada de la morena se quebraba_**… ¿en quien debería confiar ahora?**_ Todos eran unos bastardos, no merecían el perdón…se acerco hacia el moreno, y con leves palmadas comenzó a golpear el pecho de Sasuke, no quería seguir escuchando, hubiese sido mejor jamás haber preguntado nada, seguir engañada…eso no dolía tanto- "Llegue en el momento que aquellas personas la habían atacado, estaba tirada en el suelo"-

_.-me alegra verte Sasuke-kun –Mizore sonrió hacia aquel chico que estaba frente a ella-_

_.-idiota –dijo en voz baja el moreno-_

_.-Aquí me tienes…puedes tomarme en este mismo momento…claro si es lo que gustas –su mirada era firme, aquella mirada lo hacia estremecer-_

_.- ¿Estas segura de esto? Las heridas no son profundas puedes escapar-_

_.-si lo hiciera mi hija se quedaría sola en este mundo…es por eso que deseo que la acompañes, que la protejas…conoces mi vida, y estas sediento por mi sangre…es lo que has esperado por años ¿Por qué no lo haces ya?- Sasuke giro su rostro, sabia que si bebida de ella, la mujer moriría, dejaría a una niña sin su madre, pero si la dejaba con vida igual lo haría, tomo en brazos a Mizore y la abrazo con fuerza - "Mujer…esto te dolerá bastante"-Mizore sonrió y no dijo nada, Sasuke comenzó a succionar sobre la carótida de Mizore, esta apretó con fuerza la espalda del pelinegro, y repitió algunas palabras que este jamás olvidaría…. "Protege a mi hija…si es posible con tu vida. Ya eh pagado por su protección"-_

-"El sacrificio de una madre por su hija…deberías estar agradecida"-dijo fríamente-

-"D-dejo a-a una n-niña s-sin s-su madre…t-todo estos a-años m-mi vida s-sin ella f-fue un infierno…y-yo no valgo tanto…e-ella no merecía sufrir tanto por mi culpa, si-siempre pensé que ella era fuerte, siempre le admire su valor y determinación… ¡l-la odio!" -lanzo un grito desgarrador lleno de coraje y tristeza…era realmente doloroso- "¡Mi madre fue una b-baka!" –Sasuke impacto su mano sobre la mejilla de aquella morena, esta solo le miro con un dolor inmenso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, un grito ahogado salió de su boca…Dolia-

-"Idiota" –Hinata bajo su mirada, sabia que había estado mal. Nunca debió referirse así hacia su amada madre-

-"G-gomen…y-yo e-es solo q-que…" –bajo su mirada…se había comportado como una tonta malagradecida-"A-arigatou Sasuke-sama…"-dijo-

-"¿porque?"-

-"Por e-esa bofetada…"-sonrió-

-_…__** »Que mujer tan mas extraña**__«-_pensaba el pelinegro- "Hinata" – llamo a la morena-

-"¿S-si?"-

Los ojos azabache del Uchiha se posaron sobre Hinata…y ¿ahora? Que tenia el que decirle-

-"Ódiame…aborréceme"-Que sorpresa…que tenia que decir ante tales palabras. Hinata solo quedo muda-.

-"No podría hacer eso, no soy de e-esas personas"-dio la vuelta y sonrió para si…toda esta situación la había deprimido, pero ahora reflexionaría y actuaria de una manera correcta, no se comportaría ya como una chiquilla inmadura, afrontaría toda la situación-

**.**

**.**

- -_…__** »Ah llegado la hora…Uchiha Sasuke, pagaras todo lo que has causado**__«- sus ojos mostraban un dolor inmenzo....su corazon estaba lleno de odio y resentimiento  
_

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Gracias por todos sus reviews, lamento no haber actualizado antes, demo no me encuentro muy bien de salud n_nU buaah, pero aqui esta...bien pues, seguro dicen "de que su fumo esta", pues no lo se me eh sentido en las nubes XD jaja, ademas de que Kurenai es uno de mis personajes fav, y a mi parecer es muy parecida a un vampiro, y pues le quise poner algo de parentesco con Hina-chan. Bien y seguro tambien dicen "no sale de una paa entrar a otra"...pues me gusta hacer sufrir! (LaHina: ves el karmaa! por eso estas enferma/yo: shhhh).

* * *

_**Gracias por sus reviews a :**_

neeko y kurotsuchi, SaBaKu-No-MeNny, Naxiitah-chan,princezzhina-dark,aiko-chibi,gaahina-4e,viicoviic,Sayuri Koitsumi,shaapithaa,DarkAmy-chan

y a los que no dejan pues igual! y a los que me leen igual! n_n

* * *

_**¿Me dejan un review?**_

• Se despide •

→ HinataElric

~ **S**rita. **K**_urosaki_ **A**_barai_


	7. αмσя

X

X

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece [que malo] y con este fic no pretendo lucrarme con ella, este manga/anime pertenece a kishimoto Masashi y a los estudios correspondientes.

_Ka__**n**__jou_ - **A**_mor_

X

X

Si realmente amas a alguien, lo único que quieres para él es su felicidad, incluso si tú no se la puedes dar.

Ella la ama más que a nadie en su triste existencia…pues es lo único que le queda, ella existe para protegerla, ella existe para eliminar a todos aquellos que quieran lastimarla-

Muchos la buscan para obtener poder de ella, para poder llegar a algo…como siempre solo quieren utilizarla….

…….

- -_…__ »Ah llegado la hora…Uchiha Sasuke, pagaras todo lo que has causado__«- sus ojos mostraban un dolor inmenso....su corazón estaba lleno de odio y resentimiento_

**.**

**.**

-"Sasuke-sama" –llamo Hinata-

-"Iré por algo de beber…"-dijo el moreno, dio la vuelta y sin mirar a Hinata se marcho-

La morena se levanto y camino hacia un montoncito de nieve, tomo un poco entre sus manos y comenzó a jugar con ella…era como en su infancia-

-"¡Mizore nee-chan!"-una voz femenina decía el nombre de su madre dio la vuelta y ahí estaba esa mujer…Kurenai- "¡Me alegra mucho verte!"-la abrazo con fuerza, Hinata trataba de alejarse, pero aquella mujer la apretaba contra ella con fuerza-

-"O-onegai n-no r-respiro"-dijo Hinata entre suspiros por la falta de mujer se detuvo y la miro por unos segundos-

-"Tu no eres Mizore-chan"-la siguió mirando, observando cada parte del cuerpo de la Hyuuga-

-"S-soy H-Hinata"-dijo la peli azul-

-"Uhm Hinata…Hinata…."-la observo por algunos segundos mas-"L-la pequeña Hina-chan..."-Hinata asintió-"¿d-donde esta Mizore nee-chan?"-pregunto un poco desesperada-

-"O-oka-sama…m-murió"-bajo su rostro, a pesar de que se prometió que lo superaría, no podía evitar sentir tristeza al recordar a su madre-

-"Ahora recuerdo"-cerro sus ojos y suspiro de manera pesada, que extraña era, pensó Hinata, kurenai volvió a abrir los ojos y sonrió- "Ya recordé…vine solo a matar a Uchiha Sasuke"-rio un poco-

Eso no era gracioso, Hinata la miro confundida. ¿Como era posible que Kurenai estuviera tan tranquila?-

-"U-usted… ¿porque?"-

La pelinegra atrajo hacia ella a la peli azul, la mujer la seguía abrazando con fuerza a pesar del empeño que ponía Hinata para alejarse de la mujer esta la abraza más fuerte, Kurenai se acerco a Hinata y susurro:

-"Me vengare de todos los que hicieron daño a nuestra amada familia…tranquila Hina-chan, yo te protegeré, a mi lado nadie te lastimara jamás, a mi lado no volverás a derramar ninguna lagrima…y-yo te prometo que Uchiha Sasuke, jamás te volverá a dañar, es por eso que lo matare a ahora mismo ¿esta bien?"-un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata, tenia miedo…tenia mucho miedo-

Hinata seguía forcejeando para que la mujer de los ojos rubí se alejara de ella, pero no funcionaba. Kurenai acaricio el cabello de Hinata de un modo maternal, y volvió a reír-

-"Es gracioso que mi propia sobrina me tema"-dijo fríamente- "pero…yo puedo obligarte a que no lo hagas mas…mi querida Hina-chan"-

-"O-onegai…y-yo e-estoy segura d-de que u-usted no e-es asi"- kurenai arqueo una ceja y volvió a acercarse a la ojiblanca-

-"¿y como crees que soy? Ni siquiera me conoces querida"-

-"F-fue m-melliza de mi oka-sama…y-y ella nunca hablo d-de esa manera"-

-"Onee-chan fue débil…"-cogió la mano de Hinata-"Es hora de irme…así que dale esto a Uchiha Sasuke"-de su bolsillo saco un hermoso diamante azul, lo coloco en la palma de la mano de la joven y desapareció-

**.**

**.**

-"¿Maestro…?"-llamo un joven rubio de hermosa apariencia a su maestro quien estaba sentado observando el retrato de una mujer de cabello negro y hermosos ojos rubí-

-"¿Qué quieres?"-dijo un tanto molesto-

-"Maestro Sasori me eh estado preguntando ¿Cuándo iremos por Kurenai…?"-

-"Todo a su tiempo, primero tenemos que tener a la pequeña Hyuuga."-el rubio bufo molesto y salió de aquel gran salón donde se encontraban-

**.**

**.**

Hacia horas que Sasuke se había marchado, la "visita" de kurenai la puso sumamente nerviosa-

_-"__¿y si le sucedió algo malo?__" _- estaba realmente preocupada, temía que algo le sucediera al moreno…sacudió su cabeza y alejo todo pensamiento indebido- ….indebido… ¿Qué me sucede?- se pregunto a si misma, ¿Por qué lo había perdonado? No entendía, que era lo que ese hombre le causaba-

Un crujido de algunas hojas la saco de sus pensamientos era Sasuke-

-"¿Con quien estabas?"-pregunto sereno-

-"¿eh?"-fue lo único que atino a decir. Sasuke se acerco y la miro detenidamente, inspecciono cada centímetro de su cuerpo…_**que incomodo, **_pensó la chica- "¡N-nani q-que h-hace!?"-dijo con unos leves gritillos-

– "¿Con quien estabas?"-volvió a decir-

– "E-etto… c-con nadie"-mintió- "H-ha tardado mucho…"-

El moreno se acerco al cuello de la morena y aspiro profundamente- "No me mientas"-dijo con tranquilidad-

– "E-ella ah v-venido…ah sido tan extraño"-dijo, Sasuke pensó por algunos segundos en la persona de la cual hablaba Hinata-

– "¿Kurenai?"-Hinata asintió-

Que mas podía pasar en un solo día, Sasuke se dio de topes mentalmente, era su oportunidad para por fin contactar a kurenai y el se había largado, eran tan frustrante-

– "L-lo quiere m-muerto"- eso si que era un sorpresa, que había hecho el para que esa mujer lo quisiera muerto, estaba consiente de que no era una pera en dulce, pero esa mujer que tenia que reprocharle-

– "Uhm eso si me sorprende"-

– "Tome"-extendió la mano e índico a Sasuke que cojera aquella piedra preciosa que hacia unos minutos kurenai le había dado-

– "_¿Un diamante azul?"-_se pregunto a si mismo- Bien vámonos –ordeno y Hinata asintió-

Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, no había prisa. Sasuke miro de reojo a la chica que iba detrás de el y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, por alguna razón le hacia sentir diferente estar junto a aquella chica, sin embargo había algo mas que lo atormentaba, el temor a que la vida de aquella frágil mujer terminara…- Idiota –se dijo a si mismo mientras se detenía para esperar a la morena quien se había atrasado, la miro unos segundos tratando de averiguar que era lo que le atraía hacia esa mujer.

– "Gomen S-Sasuke-sama"-se disculpo, Sasuke seguía mirándola como si se tratara de un coleccionista de muñecas…esa mujer era igual a una- "P-por que me mira d-de esa manera- dio un paso hacia atrás, los ojos del moreno hacían cambiado a un color rojizo, le dio miedo y lo único que pudo hace fue retroceder-

– "No te miro de ninguna forma"-mintió tratando de controlarse, algo dentro de el quemaba, tenia una extraña sensación. Desde hace cuando años que no había probado sangre Humana…desde hace cuantos años que no sentía aquella extraña sensación en todo su ser-

_**.**_

_**.**_

– "Ah que aburrido es todo esto"-dijo un joven de cabello castaño y dos extrañas marcas en sus mejillas- "Oe Ino"-llamo a una chica de largo cabello rubio-

– "¿Qué sucede Kiba? –dio la vuelta y miro al chico que le había llamado, camino hacia el y se sentó en un pequeño banco, mientras se cruzaba de piernas leía un libro de extraño aspecto-

– "Ese libro me da escalofrió"- Ino miro al chico y sonrió- "¿Que te causa gracia?"-pregunto Kiba

– "En este libro están los nombres de todos los vampiros del mundo, es maravilloso…y a ti te da escalofrió, que tonto"-rio-

– "Dime algo, por que tenemos que cazarlos"-

– "Por que nuestras familias los han cazado desde hace siglos, además recuerda que por culpa de la familia Akatsuki tu familia y mi familia casi desaparecen de por vida"-

– "Lo se pero a lo que me refiero es que a nosotros no, nos han hecho nada…digo a la familia si…pero a nuestra persona no, es algo ridículo"-

La rubia se levanto furiosa de su lugar, arrojo aquel extraño libro hacia el joven directo a la cabeza-

– "¡Baka! No es una sugerencia que los cases, es una orden"-dijo molesta- "No te das cuenta de que es nuestro deber como herederos"-

– "Esta bien"-

**.**

– "Dios si que eres lenta"-Miro a la joven quien caminaba de manera lenta-

Hinata miro a Sasuke avergonzada, así que trato de aumentar su paso – _no es mi culpa este vestido es muy largo_- pensó, mientras seguía caminando con dificultad, el vestido y la nieve en el suelo si que eran obstáculos difíciles.

El paisaje de aquella área era hermoso, los pinos cubiertos de blanco, el suelo por igual era tan hermoso. A pesar de la hermosura del terreno el frio era una cosa infernal. Hinata miro sus manos- unas manchas moradas comenzaban a aparecer- el frio invadía cada parte de su cuerpo, aquellas ropas no eran suficientes para cubrir su delgado cuerpo, y a pesar de que el vestido era largo, no había nada que cubriera los brazos y parte del pecho de la morena-

– "¿Y el saco que te di?"-pregunto el morena, miro a la chica quien tiritaba de frio. Suspiro cansado y la tomo de las manos, las apretaba con fuerza tratando de darle calor, pero ocurría todo lo contrario la piel de Sasuke era fría como un tempano de hielo-

– "C-creo que lo perdí de-demo a-así e-esta bien...n-no hace falta"-dijo con sinceridad la morena.

– "Hmp, si tu lo dices"-siguió caminando por el extenso terreno- "después de todo llegamos a tu nuevo hogar"-dijo mientras se dirigía a una gran casona un poco mas grande que la anterior en donde habían habitado algunas semanas-

–"es hermosa"-susurro mientras seguía al moreno-

Era una hermosa casa de color blanco, había grandes ventanales, dos o tres pisos y una torre en pico en la parte trasera, un hermosa casa sin duda, entraron al salón principal, había unos cuantos muebles cubiertos por sabanas blancas, la madera del piso crujía y frente a los dos chicos una enorme escalera que llevaba a los pisos continuos-

– "Sobre aquel sofá hay un vestido, póntelo"-dijo señalando un sofá de color blanco hasta el final de un oscuro pasillo-

Hinata camino cuidando no tropezar debido a la oscuridad de la casa, frente a ella un hermoso vestido de seda color perla, adornado con algunas piedras preciosas en la parte del corsé, era largo quizás hasta los tobillos y descubierto de los hombros y parte del pecho-

– "E-etto es bellísimo"-

– "Pues póntelo"-dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras-"te espero en el salón de arriba"-Hinata asintió-

**.**

–"Que impuntual"- el moreno observo a una pelirroja sentada sobre una mesa de madera-"Que impuntual"-volvió a repetir la chica-

– "¿donde esta Itachi?"-pregunto el moreno-

–"Arreglando unos asuntos"-dijo secamente, alzo la mirada mientras comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por su fino cabello rojizo- "Me muero por conocer a Hinata"-sonrió y camino hacia la puerta de una de las habitaciones-

Unos pasos se escucharon subiendo por la escalera, ahí estaba la ojiplata con aquel vestido color perla…simplemente maravillosa-

– "A si que tu eres Hinata"-dijo alegre la chica de lentes-

–"e-etto…H-hai…"-miro al moreno confundida-

–"Ella es Karin, cuidara de ti mientras yo estoy fuera"-Hinata asintió- "Me voy, regreso mañana, mientras tanto mas te vale que cuides a Hinata"-se dirigió hacia la pelirroja, esta solo sonrió-

–"Bien parece que ya no esta aquí"-sonrió la pelirroja-

–"E-etto K-Karin-san u-usted t-también e-es"-pero no pudo terminar, una carcajada por parte de Karin se hacia sonar- g-gomen ¿d-dije algo que la molesto? –Karin negó-

–"Primero; no me llames Karin-san, segundo; no, no soy como Sasuke e Itachi" –sonrió- "¿Por qué me miras así?"-pregunto la chica-

–"N-no nada…y-yo me preguntaba… ¿Cómo es que conoció a-a Sasuke-sama?-

La pelirroja se sentó sobre un viejo sofá de color marrón, se cruzo de piernas mientras miraba hacia la pared de la habitación. No era algo que le gustaba platicar pero seguro que la Hyuuga era de confianza, sus ojos le hacían pensar eso. No eran como los del resto de los Hyuuga, los de Hinata eran más puros, más sencillos, no se percibía ningún rastro de falsedad...curvo sus labios y comenzó a hablar- "Fue hace tres años, cerca de la costa, recuerdo que era un día tranquilo. Me encontraba esperando a una persona un tanto importante para mí, en el muelle del pequeño pueblo donde vivía. Al esperarlo por tantos años, llegue a pensar que jamás regresaría a casa, así que di la vuelta marchándome de ahí.

En ese instante escuche gritos, corrí y corrí hasta llegar al centro del pueblo…lo que vi aun sigue presente en mi memoria" –La chica apretó sus puños con fuerza, no podía evitar sentir rabia al recordar su pasado, pero aun así prosiguió- "la gente del pueblo era masacrada sin piedad… hombres de piel pálida y ojos rojos eran los causantes, en ese momento lo único que me preocupaba era mi pequeño Hiroki, angustia me apresure a llegar a casa…p-pero ya era tarde" –una expresión de dolor aprecio en el rostro de la chica, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus expresivos ojos, Hinata se acerco a ella realmente horrorizada- "ese maldito…lo tenia sujetado del cuello…el pequeño Hiroki ya estaba muerto.

Tome un atizador de la chimenea que estaba a lado de mi, corrí hacia aquel bastardo furiosa, comencé a golpearlo con aquel objeto con filo, el solo reía a carcajadas, en uno de mis intentos de enterrar el atizador en su cuerpo, jalo mis manos y me lanzo contra la pared, estaba aturdida por el golpe que me lleve, no podía levantarme, podía observar como ese monstro tomaba el atizador y golpeaba al pequeño ¡No podía soportarlo! Deseaba ser yo la que estuviera en el lugar de Hiroki…grite blasfemias a ese maldito cobarde" – la mujer tenia una mirada de odio y repulsión- "se acerco a mi y me decía cosas que yo no podía comprender, cerré los ojos tratando de no procesar aquella imágenes en mi mente. Un estruendo me hizo abrir los ojos, Sasuke golpeaba con fuerza al hombre, para después enterrar sus manos en el pecho del sujeto...había tanta sangre…era aterrador" –

–"G-gomen p-por h-hacerla recordar momentos tan traumáticos...y-yo lo siento e-enserio" -Karin observo delicadamente a la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír, le recordaba tanto a su pequeño Hiroki-

–"Sasuke tomo en brazos a mi hijo diciendo que los niños no debían tener un destino como el de el…en ese momento no entendía lo que decía, pero con el tiempo comprendí sus palabras. A pesar de ser un tonto arrogante es un buen chico" – limpio sus lágrimas, suspiro para calmar un poco aquellos sentimientos que sus recuerdos desembocaban. Tenia que volverlos a encerrar en lo más recóndito de su memoria-

–"¿E-esa persona a l-la que esperaba en el muelle era s-su esposo?" – se atrevió a preguntar. Karin solo respondió con una gran carcajada, Hinata la miro confundida preguntándose que era lo gracioso-

–"jaja antes muerta Hinata-chan" –dijo risueña la pelirroja- "Suigetsu, jamás logro ser mi esposo"- ante estas ultimas palabras su semblante cambio por completo, su mirada se perdió en un punto ciego de la habitación, entre abrió los labios para susurrar unas cuentas palabras que fueron escuchadas por la morena- "Es por eso que estoy atada a Sasuke…para encontrar a ese maldito y reclamarle tantas cosas…tantas cosas que después te contare"-

–"a-atada a S-Sasuke-sama…"-

–"No me malinterpretes Hinata-chan, le debo a Sasuke; el llevar a Hiroki a un buen lugar para descansar en paz, en pago como eso yo le ayudo a rastrear a sus enemigos, digamos que por ahí dicen muchos, tengo un muy buen olfato, cuando se trata de los no vivos"- sonrió- "Bien es hora de descansar ¿no crees?" –Hinata asintió-

**.**

Una silueta a gran velocidad se distingue en la penumbra del anochecer. Se detiene en la rama de un gran árbol y mira hacia el frente en donde están dos hombres reunidos -

Su cabello negro y ojos rojos miraron fijamente al hombre del centro. Rio y se acerco-

– "Sasuke pensamos que no vendrías"- Un hombre de cabello rojizo con tonalidades anaranjadas y ojos avellana se dirigió hacia el Uchiha, quedando frente a frente-

El chico se quito la gabardina para después sentarse sobre en tronco– "Nuevas noticas acerca de la familia akatsuki" – Un chico de piel pálida, ojos color violeta y cabello de un peculiar color blanco asintió y se acerco al Uchiha –

–"Al parecer ya se están reuniendo. Hace tres días supe de una fuente confiable que la mujer llamada Konan se reunió con Deidara en un bar de Hoshigakure. Mientras que una semana antes Sasori y Kisame se encontraban reuniendo a todas sus familias aliadas"–

–"Bien" –dijo Sasuke– "Pronto nos enfrentaremos…mientras procuremos planear todo para no caer en alguna trampa"– los dos chicos asintieron–

–"Nos vamos" –el joven de cabello rojizo finalizo. Pero antes de que se retiraran el moreno detuvo a Suigetsu–

El peliblanco los miro interrogante – "¿Qué sucede?" –

–"No es algo que me interese, y mucho menos que me importe, pero cuando iras con Karin"–

Suigetsu sonrió y no respondió tan solo se dio la vuelta y con su mano dijo _adiós _–

_**.**_

–_B__uscó respuesta en el aire, mientras el mar le arropó. Pidió ayuda a su estrella que le abandonó, pues olvidó llorar. __– Abrió sus parpados y miro el océano que estaba frente a ella, dejo que el viento danzara con su largo cabello color ónix, observo con tranquilidad a las aves que volaban sobre las olas. Sonrió – Muy pronto…muy pronto todo terminara de una manera u otra-_

–_Kurenai, hasta cuando pretendes seguir mirando hacia la nada –Kurenai mira al dueño de la voz y no dijo nada, tan solo sonrió- Odio que hagas eso –dijo mientras se acercaba a la bella mujer– ¿La has encontrado? –ella asintió– _

_La pelinegra abrazo con ternura al hombre que tenia frente a ella, este igual correspondió el dulce abrazo– Después de esto, digo adiós…adiós Kurenai, te amo…pero es hora de partir – acaricio el cabello negro de su amada. La miro unos segundos y su cuerpo comenzó a bañarse en sangre, Kurenai miraba con terror ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?-_

Abrió los ojos, respiraba agitada miro a su alrededor y no había nadie. Suspiro cansada y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió, de sus ojos rojizos salían lagrimas cargadas de dolor– A-asuma –dijo el nombre del susodicho con el que había soñado. Se levanto del suelo en el cual dormía, y salió corriendo de la pequeña choza en la que habitaba. Por más que corría su mente no se despejaba. Tenía marcadas las muertes de las personas que mas amaba hasta el fondo de su alma.

Cerro los ojos tratando de contener el dolor, la tristeza la rabia que sentía, pero de nuevo esas imágenes de su amado, de su hermana, de su camaradas cubiertos de sangre, muertos por alguna u otra razón…pero después una imagen mas aterradora le vino a la mente; su amada sobrina siendo acecinada por el peor de los demonios…_un Uchiha_– _Ella no debe de estar con ellos…ella debe estar conmigo…solo yo puedo protegerla de los demonios de este mundo_– recordó aquella mirada de miedo que tenia Hinata en el momento que apareció frente a ella. – _T-tu no puedes temerme…t-tu no _–Apretó sus puños con fuerza y golpeo lo primero que se pusiera en su camino. Se detuvo y recordó la razón por la cual tenia que matar a Sasuke… aunque solo fuera una visión, estaba segura de que eso sucedería, algo en su alma se lo decía a gritos-

–_N-no lo mates – era Hinata quien estaba sobre el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke…protegiéndolo de un hombre de cabello Rojizo quien mostraba sus largos colmillos– ¡E-el es todo lo que me queda! –Grito desesperada. El hombre rio y dijo-_

– _¿Quieres tomar su lugar? –Hinata cerro sus ojos, se levanto y extendió sus brazos – perfecto –se acerco a ella, la miro divertido. Cogió una daga que traía entre sus ropas y la enterró en el pecho de la peli azul, bajo la daga hasta el abdomen de Hinata, la sangre no dejaba de fluir. De los ojos de la ojiblanca salían lagrimas…miro a Sasuke y sonrió–_

–_Te extrañare Uchiha-sama-dijo como último y callo sobre el cuerpo herido del Uchiha_

–"H-Hinata-chan…"-murmuro Kurenai cayendo al suelo de rodillas- "Te juro que el, ni nadie te hará daño…por eso eh decidido que no me importa matar a todos los vampiros de este mundo…con tal de que tu estés a salvo… Incluso soy capas de morir por que tú estés sana y salva"-

**.**

El suelo crujía a causa de los pasos rápidos del Uchiha, entro a la habitación de Hinata y la miro dormir– _menos mal que duermes_– se acerco a la chica y se arrodillo frente a ella, acaricio la suave piel de la morena y sonrió-

–U-Uchiha-sama…b-bienvenido a casa- dijo un poco adormilada- ¿Cómo le ah ido? –_Bien, _fue su respuesta- Me alegro...-sonrió con ternura, Sasuke agarro la mano de Hinata, la acerco hacia sus labios y la beso, la morena lo miraba confundida, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se coloraran, su corazón latía a mil por hora ¿Qué le sucedía? Se preguntaba. Mientras Sasuke no sabia la razón del porque estaba haciendo eso, quizá estaba comenzando a encariñarse con la pequeña Hyuuga…y eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo…pero aun así elimino esos sentimientos y abrazo a la chica con ternura-

–"Uchiha-sama… ¿tiene hambre?"-hizo a un lado el cabello que cubría su cuello- "c-coma…y-yo se q-que esto no me matara"

Hinata esperaba cualquier cosa pero lo que no espero fue un rotundo _**no**_**,**lo miro confundida y el se alejo de ella- "Nunca probaré tu sangre eso tenlo por seguro…y aunque no te mate eso, se que te lastimare…así que no vuelvas a decir eso, ¿entiendes?" –ella asintió-

–"Y-yo por alguna razón…n-no nada mejor olvídelo"-se hizo al otro lado de la cama- "suba"-indico, a lo que Sasuke asintió, se recostó a lado de la joven– "aun sigue doliendo cierto" –se dio la vuelta quedando frente al Uchiha, y acaricio la cicatriz en su pecho. –

–"Siempre" –

El corazón de Hinata estaba por salirse, no entendía que era esa emoción que sentía, sus mejillas se volvieron a teñirse de color rojo, sus manos le temblaban y al mirar el rostro de Sasuke, sus ojos fueron a dar a los labios del chico, cerró sus ojos y lentamente se acerco. Sus labios se tocaron…. – "N-no q-quiero que le duela" – dijo la joven, volviendo a besar los labios del chico– "n-no entiendo porque…p-porque me duele el ver esta cicatriz…"

–"Buenas noches Hyuuga" –dicho esto se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella, se quedo ahí unos minutos meditando lo que Hinata había dicho- "_esto tiene que ser una broma…Ella no puede decir eso...Es una tontería…una estupidez"-_

–"Uchiha-sama…lamento haberlo incomodado, no se que m-me sucede…p-pero"-antes de que pudiera terminar la puerta se abrió mientras la morena balbuceaba algunas cosas que el no entendía- "lo siento"-

-"Idiota, por que te disculpas" –

–"Sabe…tengo miedo" –_a que_– fue la respuesta del moreno- "De mi vida, de todo lo que esta sucediendo…pero…algunas veces pienso ¿todo saldrá bien?..¿Ya no me seguirán engañando?, ¿puedo tener un vida normal?, pero me aterrorizo al pensar de que nada de eso suceda…"

–"Todo saldrá bien" –la chica se llevo las manos al pecho, por alguna razón eso le hizo sentirse aliviada, ¿acaso eso era lo que deseaba escuchar?..._todo Saldra bien_, en ese momento esa frase la hizo mas feliz que nunca- _y quizá el moreno tendría razón…todo saldría bien_

_

* * *

  
_

_¡OMG! Mil disculpas por tardar tanto, con este fic y otros; eh estado algo mal de salud, y luego la escuela, bfff. Pero bueno ya estoy algo mejor, y aquí les dejo esta continuación, realmente espero que sea de su total agrado-_

_Pues mil gracias por sus __reviews__. Lo agradezco muchísimo, deberás, y pues bueno me retiro saludos a todos los que me leen. Un abrazo y un beso._

_**¿Me dejan un review?**_

• Se despide •

→ HinataElric

~ **S**rita. **K**_urosaki_ **A**_barai_


End file.
